


Le loup garou de la mer

by phoenix57



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Undeath, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Werewolf Percy Jackson, Werewolf Sally Jackson
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix57/pseuds/phoenix57
Summary: Alors que Percy pense avoir tout vu du monde surnaturelle et que plus rien ne peux le surprendre il découvre qu'il lui reste encore des choses sur ses origines qu'il ignore. Découvrir à l'âge de 12 ans qu'on est le fils d'un dieu est déjà assez surprenant en soi mais découvrir à 17 ans qu'on est aussi un loup garou est peut trop pour notre fils de Poséidon préféré.Ce sera principalement un Stercy parce que j'adore ce ship et qu'il est si rare donc j'ai décidais d'en écrire un pour étancher ma soif, je travail principalement sur mes autres oeuvres donc je ne le mettrai pas à jour aussi souvent mais cmpter sur moi pour tout de même le mettre à jour et le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin. Je déteste les inachevés.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Un loup garou au camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Tout les personnages et les univers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs je ne possèdent que cette histoire, profitez de la lecture.
> 
> Premier chapitre très long j'ai perdu du temps sur l'infirmerie, je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui trouveront mon Nico un peu trop OOC mais j'imagine qu'il serait comme ça s'il était plus proche de Percy et dans les Travaux d'Apollon il est décrit comme plus joyeux depuis sa relation avec Will donc je pense finalement qu'il doit pas être si loin du Nico de Rick. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire.

**Percy**

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je pensais passé une journée normale au camp, ou du moins aussi normale que puisse être la journée d’un demi-dieu de 17 ans fils d’un des trois grands. Pourtant la journée d’aujourd’hui s’est révélé beaucoup plus surprenante que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer, en fait depuis que je savais tout ou presque du monde mythologique grecque et même d’autres panthéons je ne pensais pas pouvoir être surpris. Encore une fois j’avais tort car cette journée est directement passé dans le top 3 des jours qui ont changé ma vie, juste derrière le jour de mon arrivée au camp pour la première fois.

En me levant je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain de ma cabine pour prendre une longue et chaude douche comme je le fais tous les jours, si le camp payé une facture d’eau je pense que je serais responsable d’une bonne partie de celle-ci. En sortant je suis passé devant mon miroir couvert de buée à cause de la chaleur, je l’ai essuyé pour pouvoir m’observer. J’avais vraiment changé depuis mon arrivée au camp il y a 5 ans à l’époque je n’étais pas du tout un gamin athlétique, je n’avais aucun problème pour faire du sport et je n’avais pas de difficultés particulières mais ce n’était pas mon truc. Maintenant après 5 ans à chasser des monstres mythologiques et combattre demi-dieux, dieux, Titans et Géants dans deux guerres mon corps avait changé il était plus sculpté, plus grand évidemment mais l’âge y étais pour quelque chose. Mes amis me disaient que j’avais le corps d’un nageur professionnel ce qui était logique comme je pouvais tous les battre en compétitions. Pourtant ce qui a attiré mon regard aujourd’hui ce n’est pas mes cheveux noirs éternellement en bataille ni même mes yeux couleurs de mer bien que j’ai pensé une seconde qu’ils étaient dorés quand j’ai essuyé le miroir, j’ai tellement vu d’yeux dorés entre les Titans et les Eidolons que j’en vois partout maintenant je ne suis pas encore vraiment réveillé malgré la douche.

Non ce qui m’a arrêté c’est quelque chose d’inhabituel ou plutôt une absence de quelques choses, mes cicatrices, elles ont disparu, souvent après la douche elles étaient moins visibles à cause de l’eau qui me guéris mais même en prenant un bain de plusieurs heures dans la mer mes cicatrices de blessures que l’eau n’avait pas pu totalement refermer restaient. Pourtant aujourd’hui elles ont disparu, j’ai d’abord cru à une hallucination ou un effet d’optique mais en cherchant bien je n’ai plus une seule des cicatrices de mes précédents combat. Non pas que je m’en plaigne je ne les ai jamais aimés, Annabeth m’a dit que c’était des trophées de guerre et je lui ai demandé si elle n’avait pas un lien de parenté avec Arès pour me sortir ça. Cependant même si je trouve ça chouette qu’elles aient disparues d’elles-mêmes c’est étrange, je devrais demander à Will ce qu’il en pense, peut être un dieu reconnaissant a décidé de me les guérir mais si c’était le cas il ou elle serait déjà là à se vanter de son travail.

Je suis donc sorti déjeuner parce que je ne peux décemment aller nulle part sans mes crêpes bleus et mon jus d’orange bleu, je me suis quand même habillé avec des manches longues et un jean plutôt qu’une tenue plus légère histoire d’éviter les questions des campeurs les plus observateurs comme ceux de la cabine Athéna, mais ils sont décidément trop fort pour moi puisque Malcolm m’a arrêté quand je partais du réfectoire.

“ Eh salut Percy, comment vas-tu, tu n’es pas malade n’est-ce pas ” ?

“ Salut Malcolm, non je vais très bien pourquoi cette question ” ?

“ Ah tant mieux alors, je demandais parce que tu es habillé bien chaudement malgré le temps et tu es resté distant lorsque tu as salué tout le monde, tu es plus tactile d’habitude c’est pour ça que Nico t’évites autant il supporte pas les câlins et les contacts physiques ”.

Ouah pour être observateur il l’est, c’est un monstre pire que sa demi-sœur, Annabeth est tellement prise dans ses plans et ses ivres d’architectures qu’elle ne remarque jamais quand j’agis bizarrement.

“ Oh, en fait je n’ai juste pas fait la lessive c’était soit ça soit venir en caleçon, tu seras d’accord pour dire qu’il vaut mieux que j’ai chaud plutôt que de donner chaud à tout le camp hein ”. Et j’ajoute un petit clin d’œil et mon sourire en coin, vu le rouge sur son visage je l’ai perdu, parfait ça marche à chaque fois.

“ Oui pas faux ahah, on peut se passer des gloussements de la cabine Aphrodite pour le petit déjeuner, mais alors pourquoi tu te diriges vers l’infirmerie ” ? Non mais c’est pas vrai il est de la criminelle ou quoi, il y a au moins 3 cabines dans cette direction comment il peut voir où je vais.

“ Je vais voir Nico justement, quand il est pas au petit déj, ni dans sa cabine c’est qu’il est à l’infirmerie avec Will, bon je te laisse à plus tard Malcolm ”. Laisse-moi y aller et n’insiste pas je suis à court de bon mensonge, heureusement que Nico et avec Will 90 % du temps.

“ Ah OK, pas de soucis, je suis content de voir que tu t’entends bien avec Nico malgré son ancien crush pour toi, ma sœur s’inquiétait que tu l’évites à cause de ça ”. C’est ridicule, Nico m’a dit que je n’étais pas son genre finalement et j’ai l’habitude qu’on ait le béguin pour moi, je suis plus mal à l’aise avec Rachel qu’avec Nico vu que je l’ai embrassé.

“ Non Nico est comme un petit frère pour moi, c’est surtout ça qui m’a un peu gêné au début, imagine si ta sœur avait un le béguin pour toi, mais comme il est au-dessus de ça maintenant et que je tiens à lui je ne vais certainement pas l’éviter pour ça, et puis il est avec Will maintenant. Je vais d’ailleurs là-bas en parti pour vérifier que Will se tient bien ”. Un autre petit clin d’œil et cette fois je suis parti, ouf il est vraiment collant Malcolm, gentil mais collant.

Arrivé à l’infirmerie je rentre sans frapper puisque de toute façon il n’y a que Will et Nico à cette heure. Effectivement en entrant la première chose que je vois c’est Nico et Will qui s’embrasse, le dos de Nico est dirigé vers moi et je peux voir les mains de Will un peu trop basses à mon goût, Nico n’a que ans donc je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être protecteur, Will à presque 16 ans et est le fils d’Apollon m’a confiance en lui ne vient que du fait que Nico à confiance en lui.

“ Hum, les mains au-dessus de la ceinture Will ”. Je les regarde s’arrêter et se retourner surpris, Will est mal à l’aise et Nico veut s’enfoncer dans le sol.

“ Percy, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, tu pourrais frapper tu ne viens quand même pas juste pour surveiller Will, encore ” ? Nico demande quand il a repris ses esprits et je sens qu’il est un peu en colère sûrement parce que je les ai interrompus.

“ Non promis je ne venais pas pour ça mais maintenant que je suis là j’en profite pour rappeler à Will ce qu’on a dit au sujet des mains baladeuses, alors Will ” ?

“ Euh pas quand t’es dans les parages ” ? Cette remarque a le mérite d’arracher un rire à Nico donc il est presque pardonné, mais pas encore.

“ Essaie encore ”. Lui dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

“ Pas de mains au-dessous de la ceinture tant que Nico n’a pas fêté ses 15 ans ”. Dit-il dans un soupir.

“ C’est pas croyable tu es pire que Bianca, et elle étais née dans les années 40 comme moi, plus vieux jeu tu meurs ”. Eh bien si Nico arrive à plaisanter avec moi au sujet de Bianca c’est qu’il va mieux à ce sujet.

“ Je prends ça comme un compliment merci, mais c’est important de prendre votre temps tout les deux et puis on en a déjà parlé, tu ne veux pas que Will finisse en prison pour mineur n’est-ce pas ” ?

“ Mais arrête on irait pas aussi loin et puis j’aurai 15 ans dans 6 mois ”.

“ On commence par dire ça et ensuite on se retrouve à faire des choses qu’on devrait pas faire à 14 ans, si tu trouves que 6 mois c’est rien alors Will devrait pouvoir le supporter n’est-ce pas Will ” ?

“ Euh oui, pas de soucis je ne veux rien de plus qu’être avec Nico ”. AH la peur marche si bien sur lui, quand ils ont commencé à sortir je l’ai emmené aux écuries pour le présenter Blackjack et lui expliqué visuellement ce qui arriverait s’il touchait Nico. Pas de prison pour lui ça c’était juste pour dissuader Nico avec l’aspect légal, contrairement à Will la peur ne marche pas sur lui mais les règles de la société si.

“ Très bien alors n’en parlons plus, Will j’ai besoin de toi, il m’arrive un truc bizarre avec mon corps ”. Après avoir poussé un long soupir une lueur s’illumine dans les yeux de Nico et je comprends que j’ai mal choisi mais mots, c’est sa lueur vengeresse.

“ Oh pas besoin de parler avec Will je serai ravi de t’expliquer les changements qui surviennent avec la puberté chez les garçons, de quoi s’agit-il ? Tu as commencé à avoir des poils à certains endroits ? Tu fais des rêves plaisant ? Ou tu as du mal à mettre ton pantalon ” ?

“ Ahah très drôle Nico, n’inverse pas les rôles s’il te plaît ou je dis à Will tout des questions que tu m’as posé quand vous avez commencé à sortir, j’étais flatté que tu viennes m’en parler d’ailleurs je devrais peut-être aussi donner les même conseil à Will ” ? Ouah on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur son front tellement il est rouge de honte mais aussi de colère.

“ Oh c’est bon Nico détend toi, tu sais bien que je le ferai pas de toute façon je veux dire mon défaut fatal est la loyauté je vais pas te trahir encore moins quand tu te confies à moi ”. J’ai pas envie qu’il soit fâché.

“ T’as intérêt sinon tu vas avoir besoin de Mme O’Leary pour revenir au camp ”.

“ OK OK bon on arrête maintenant je suis vraiment inquiet d’accord ”. Cette discussion était amusante mais j’ai un problème urgent du moins si la disparition soudaine de mes cicatrices est un problème.

“ Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes du coup tu as dit qu’il t’arrivait un truc bizarre, tu peux me montrer, est-ce que tu veux que Nico sortes ” ?

“ Non c’est bon, je n’ai pas de secret pour Nico et puis je vous fais confiance à tous les deux pour le garder secret ”.

“ Tant que tu gardes mes secrets Percy tu peux tout nous dire ”. Il a pas pu s’empêcher de le rappeler hein.

“ D’accord, eh bien je sais pas si c’est un problème en fait c’est juste étrange, c ematin je prenais ma douche et en sortant j’ai vu ”

“ Attends, je t’arrête une dernière fois promis mais t’es sûr que c’est pas au sujet de la discussion ”. Nico m’interromps et hausse ses sourcils de façon suggestive, dieux il m’en veut vraiment de les avoir interrompus.

“ Pour la dernière fois non Nico, en fait mes cicatrices ont disparu, toutes mes cicatrices, complètement sans que j’ai rien fait ”. Nico me regarde l’air de dire bah tant mieux, mais Will lui est perplexe.

“ Maintenant que tu le dis je vois enfin qu’est-ce qui clochais chez toi, depuis que t’es arrivé je me pose la question de qu’est-ce qu’il y a de différent, mais c’est parce que les cicatrices de ton visage ont disparu elles étaient légères mais tout de même leurs absences se remarque, et tu dis que toutes tes cicatrices ont juste disparu. Tu es sûr que l’eau de la douche n’y est pas pour quelque chose ”. Il est vachement moins malin que Malcolm quand même, ceci dit Malcolm a pas remarqué que les cicatrices de mon visage avaient disparu ouf.

“ Bah tu sais Will je me lave tous les jours donc je pense que je l’aurais remarqué si l’eau faisait disparaître mes cicatrices ”.

“ Oui désolé c’est vrai, c’est juste que c’est étrange même moi je n’étais pas en mesure de te les enlever, je peux voir ? Enlève ton T-shirt s’il te plaît ”.

“ Attends Percy, t’avais demandé à Will d’enlever tes cicatrices, pourquoi ” ? Me demande Nico pendant que je fais passé mon T-shirt au-dessus de ma tête.

“ Bah je ne les aimais pas, et ça me rappelait tous mes mauvais souvenir, Gabe, les quêtes mortelles, le Tartare donc j’espérais que m’en débarrasser me permettrai d’oublier au moins un peu ”. Pendant que je réponds à Nico, Will s’occupe d’examiner mon torse sous toutes les coutures cherchant aux endroits ou était les cicatrices s’il reste des traces.

“ Oui je comprends moi-même si je pouvais je le ferai, mais du coup pourquoi ça te perturbe ” ?

“ Tout simplement parce que c’est pas normal que ça arrive d’un coup sans rien, et en plus il ne m’arrive jamais rien de bien sans qu’il y ait un piège ”. C’est ça être un demi-dieu, chaque fois qu’il nous arrive un truc bien des choses terribles se produisent.

“ Eh bien en tout cas physiquement je ne trouve rien de mauvais, j’en ai profité pour faire un bilan complet et tu es en parfaite santé, en fait tu es même meilleur que jamais, tes cicatrices n’ont pas seulement guéri en surface, il n’y a aucunes traces de tissus cicatriciel à l’intérieur non plus, c’est comme si ton corps était neuf ”. Je le regarde stupéfait toujours torse nu.

“ Will je suis pas médecin mais le corps humain n’est pas censé revenir à neuf après 17 ans d’utilisation, et je doute que les demi-dieux soient différents sur ce point, tu n’as aucunes idées sur ce qui m’arrive ” ?

“ Aucunes non, tu peux remettre ton T-shirt, je vais te faire une prise de sang et voir de plus près si je trouve quelque chose d’anormal mais pour moi tout va bien physiquement. Tu pourras y aller dès la prise de sang faite je viendrai te voir avec les résultats, je pense les avoir dans la soirée d’accord ” ? Je ne suis pas plus avancé mais si tout est bon physiquement je devrais profiter le temps que ça dure.

“ OK merci pour avoir vérifié, je compte sur vous vous dite rien tant qu’on en sait pas plus hein ” ?

“ Ouais ”. Vient la réponse simultanée de Will et Nico.

Après que Will m’eut fait la prise de sang je suis sorti de l’infirmerie, j’avais l’intention d’aller m’entraîner un peu à l’arène avec Jason ou Clarisse selon qui serait là mais j’ai été arrêté en chemin par Chiron qui me cherchait apparemment.

“ Percy je te cherchais justement, j’ai croisé Malcolm et il m’a dit que tu étais avec Nico à l’infirmerie ”. Intérieurement je maudissais une fois de plus Malcolm car quand Chiron cherche un campeur ce n’est jamais bon, j’adore Chiron mais chaque fois qu’il a voulu me parler des évènements cataclysmiques ce sont mis en marche alors j’essaie de l’éviter en général au camp.

“ Ah bonjour Chiron, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ” ? Essayons d’avoir l’air décontracté il parle à des tas de campeur sans que rien ne se passe donc peut être que pour une fois c’est totalement trivial.

“ Oh rien de bien important, on a un nouveau campeur qui est arrivé aujourd’hui et je voulais te le présenter et te demander si tu voulais lui faire faire le tour du camp, tu pourra même lui montrer quelques trucs à l’arène si tu veux. Tu veux bien me suivre jusqu’à la Grande Maison que je te le présente ” ?

Oui, enfin un truc normal, bon j’aurais préféré ne rien avoir à faire mais au moins ça n’a rien de dangereux, j’espère qu’il sera bon avec une épée à part Jason et Clarisse personne ne fait vraiment le match contre moi avec une épée, il y a Nico aussi mais il passe tellement de temps avec Will que je le vois rarement à l’arène.

“ Avec plaisir Chiron, je te suis ”.

Arrivé à la Grande Maison je vois un garçon du même âge que Nico environ avec des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux bleus électrique, il a l’air plutôt athlétique mais plus dans le genre d’un joueur de baseball que d’un nageur comme moi, il porte d’ailleurs une casquette des Mets de New York ça me rappelle un peu celle d’Annabeth des Yankees sauf que de toute évidence la sienne est normale. Il est train de parler avec M.D quand Chiron et moi entrons ou plutôt en train de l’énerver.

“ Alors vous êtes toujours punis pour votre aventure avec cette nymphe, on aurait pu penser qu’après avoir su protéger ce camp pendant les deux grandes guerres notre père vous aurait libéré de cette punition ”. Il a dit notre père, si je comprends bien c’est un fils de Zeus, combien de fois au juste Zeus a-t-il brisé son serment l’a-t-il même tenu u tout il a plus d’enfants à lui seul que ses deux frères réunis, il ne sait vraiment pas la tenir, j’aurais plutôt pensé que c’était un fils d’Hermès il a le même air espiègle ou plutôt fourbe chez lui que les frères Stoll.

“ Essaies-tu de m’énerver gamin, ce n’est jamais bon d’énervé le dieu de la folie tu sais, je pourrais te plonger dans une terreur permanente dont tu ne sortirais jamais c’est ce que tu veux ” ?

“ Bien sûr que non j’étais sincère je ne trouve pas ça juste ce qu’il vous arrive vous méritez mieux seigneur Dionysos ”. M.D avait l’air d’accepter ces paroles sûrement parce qu’elles brossaient son égo mais je pouvais sentir l’ironie dans ces mots, ce gamin avait un sacré tempérament.

“ Tant mieux alors, je ne voudrais pas changer en raison un de mes demi-frères et risquer d’allonger la durée de ma punition ”.

“ Percy laisse-moi te présenter Louis Volta, c’est un fils de Zeus il est arrivé seulement ce matin mais son père l’avait contacté dés la fin de la deuxième guerre des géants pour lui parler du camp et du monde mythologique il en sait donc beaucoup y compris sur les évènements des deux dernières guerre, apparemment sa mère avait déménagé en Alaska il y 8 ans et ils sont revenus à New York seulement cette année, il a donc eu la chance de ne pas être impliqué dans les guerres. Louis je voudrais te présenter Percy Jackson conseiller du bungalow 3 ”.

“ Enchanter Louis, j’espère qu’on s’entendra bien tous les deux, tu vas voir en apparence ça ne paie pas de mine mais ce camp est génial et tout le monde y est vraiment gentil à part peut être la cabine Arès mais seulement au début quand tu leur auras montré ce que tu vaux ils devraient t’apprécier j’en suis sûr ”. J’ai réprimé un léger rire au moment où Chiron m’a dit son nom, impossible que Zeus ne l’ai pas fait exprès si ?

“ Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Percy, mon père m’a parlé de toi comme le sauveur de l’Olympe, j’étais un peu intimidé de te rencontrer mais tu sembles être une personne normale malgré tout, j’ai hâte de visiter le camp ”. Je ne sais pas s’il est sincère ou s’il a dit ça pour se moquer après tout son père est un connard fini j’ai du mal à croire qu’il soit si peu arrogant, mais bon Jason est quelqu’un de bien aussi alors qui sait.

“ Eh bien on peut commencer de suite si tu veux, il y a un endroit que tu veux voir en premier ” ?

“ Oh oui en fait, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler du camp par mon père donc je pense pouvoir à peu près m’orienter mais il m’a aussi parlé d’un endroit appelé le poing de Zeus, c’est au milieu de la forêt et je ne le trouverai jamais seul, Chiron m’a déjà dit que je pourrai le voir d’ici la fin de la semaine pour la prochaine partie de capture le drapeau mais j’aimerai le voir avant tu penses pouvoir m’y accompagner ” ?

“ Eh bien oui c’est faisable, mais on peut y croiser des monstres surtout lorsqu’il n’y a pas de partie en cours car d’habitude le grand nombre de demi-dieu éloigne les monstres qui sont plutôt faibles en général autour du camp mais tout de même je préférerai ne pas y amener un débutant, sans offense mais même si tu connais bien notre monde tu n’a pas encore été formé si ” ?

“ Nan c’est légitime de ta part de t’inquiéter pour moi, en fait j’ai pas mal d’expérience dans le combat d monstre j’en ai tué quelqu’un pour venir au camp et d’autre avant quand on a déménagé à New York, c’est pour ça que je suis venu ici aussi. J’ai une idée on peut faire un petit tour du camp puis tu m’accompagnes à l’arène pour que je te montre ce que je sais faire et si tu es rassuré alors on pourra y aller quand penses-tu ” ?

“ Oui ça semble bien, allons pour ça. Tu n’as pas d’objections Chiron n’est-ce pas ” ?

“ Non c’est bon je te fais confiance Percy et Louis est arrivé ici tout seul en un seul morceau alors je pense que ça ira. Bonne visite Louis à plus tard ”.

Et donc on a suivi le plan de Louis je lui ai montré tous les coins et recoins du camp comme l’avais fait Annabeth pour moi il y a tant d’année ensuite je l’ai emmené à l’arène pour nous entraîner et mesurer son niveau, et il ne plaisantait pas il était encore loin de Jason e ou de moi mais pour quelqu’un qui venait de découvrir son héritage il se battait plutôt bien il m’a même fait une petite coupure, on a aussi découvert lors d’une petite altercation avec la cabine Arès que son truc à lui c’était les éclairs comme sa demi-sœur, les campeurs Arès son reparti la queue entre les jambes et avec une coupe de cheveux électrique et Clarisse a été légèrement déçu de voir que sa lance était sans effet.

Avant de quitter l’arène on a été rejoint par Annabeth.

“ Ah je savais que je te trouverais ici ma cervelle d’algues ”. A-t-elle dit en s’approchant avant de m’embrasser, j’étais un peu gênais qu’elle utilise mon surnom devant Louis, mais je ne lui en ai pas voulu très longtemps.

“ Ma fille sage tu es venue me chercher jusque dans l’arène, je devais vraiment te manquer pour que tu laisses tes plans rien que pour moi ”. J’ai décidé de la taquiner un peu.

“ Rho ne dis pas ça comme si je te laissais tomber au profit de ces plans et de la reconstruction de l’Olympe, tu sais bien que tu comptes le plus pour moi ”. Dit-elle en m’enlaçant dans ses bras et en déposant un autre baiser cette fois-ci sur mon front, bien que j’ai dû me baisser et elle se mettre sur la pointe des pieds quand j’ai compris ce qu’elle voulait faire ”.

“ Je sais bien je t’embête juste ma fille sage, alors pourquoi es-tu ici, tu voulais rencontrer le nouveau ” ?

“ Oh alors c’est lui le nouveau, Chiron m’en parler, un fils de Zeus si je me trompe pas, ne le prends pas mal mais ton père à vraiment du mal avec le concept de serment, tu risques d’avoir des problèmes à cause de lui, quand les dieux font un serment sur le Styx contrairement à nous il ne meurt pas s’ils le brisent mais c’est les autres qui paient pour eux. Percy par exemple a été au cœur de prophétie qui le voulait mort, Thalia a été changé en arbre et même les Di Angelo qui sont nées avant le serment ont souffert Bianca est morte et Nico a traversé le Tartare. En résumé tu peux t’attendre au pire ”.

“ Non je suis pas offensé t’inquiètes et je suis déjà au courant mon père et Chiron m’ont déjà prévenu des risques d’être née d’un serment brisé ”.

“ Tant mieux alors, sois prudent quand même, Percy j’étais venu pour savoir si tu voulais qu’on sorte manger un morceau en ville on prend rarement le temps de sortir ces derniers temps, tu aimerais ” ? Oh ma fille sage qui me propose un date comment refuser.

“ Avec plaisir j’en avais vraiment envie aussi, j’ai promis à Louis de lui montrer le poing de Zeus on allait y aller là, tu peux m’attendre à ta cabine je passerai te chercher dès qu’on a fini ”.

“ Ça marche cervelle d’algues, à tout à l’heure alors ”. On s’est embrassé encore une fois puis elle partie en souriant et en masquant un petit rougissement.

“ Ta petite amie est charmante, on devrait se dépêcher je m’en voudrais de te retenir quand tu as tellement mieux à faire ”. M’a dit Louis avec un clin d’œil.

On s’est donc dirigé au poing de Zeus il était tard mais le soleil brillait encore à cause de l’été, en arrivant j’ai commencé à expliquer à Louis comment cet endroit été une zone clé à capture le drapeau et quelles étaient les meilleures cachettes des environs pour sa prochaine partie. J’étais en train de lui parler du Labyrinthe en observant l’ancienne entrée quand tout est devenu noir.

…

“ Percy ! Percy ! … Percy réveille-toi ” ? J’ouvrais difficilement les yeux en entendant la voix de ma fille sage m’appeler, j’avais un gros mal de crâne.

“ Annabeth… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ” ? Quand ma vision c’est enfin ajusté aux contours de son visage j’ai vu qu’elle me regardait avec terreur et que sa main était sur sa dague prête à la saisir.

“ Percy, mes dieux mais qu’as-tu fais ” ?. Je pouvais sentir de la peur de sa voix et un peu de colère.

J’ai commencé à regarder autour de moi pour voir beaucoup de rouge autour de moi et sur moi, du sang… Est-ce le mien ? Non je sens bien mon corps maintenant et je n’ai mal nulle part mais alors à qui est ce sang ? En regardant encore j’ai vu Louis étendu sur le dos avec de profondes lacérations sur tout le corps la cage thoracique écraser.

“ Louis, par le Styx que s’est-il passé qu’est-ce qui lui a fait, Annabeth tu as vu ce qui nous a attaqué ” ? Mais elle me regardait toujours terrifiée et hésitante sur son arme comme si elle décidait si elle devait s’en servir ou non.

“ Percy tes mains ”. Sont finalement les seuls mots qu’elle a pu prononcer dans son état de choc.

J’ai regardé mes mains et je les ai vu couvertes de sang en particulier au niveau de mes doigts et mes ongles, ça voudrait dire que j’ai fait ça ? Non c’est impossible j’étais inconscient quelque chose a dû me frapper avant et même si c’était moi je n’aurais pas pu faire ça à mains nues.

“ Je ne comprends pas, je n’ai pas pu faire ça Annabeth regarde ces blessures seul un monstre aurait pu faire ce genre de blessure on dirait des coups de griffes et je n’en ai pas aux dernières nouvelles ”.

“ Percy Louis est mort couvert de lacération, tu es couvert de son sang mais tu n’as aucunes blessures et vous étiez seul ici comment expliques-tu cela autrement, tu l’as tué c’est la seule explication ”.

“ Mais je ne tuerais jamais quelqu’un de sang froid, tu le sais bien je n’ai pas pu tuer Luke s’il ne s’était pas sacrifié ”.

“ Je sais Percy et je ne penses pas que tu ferais ça dans ton état normal mais quelque chose ou peut être quelqu’un t’y as poussé, je sais que tu n’es pas un meurtrier sinon je ne t’aurai pas réveillé mais tu va devoir me suivre pour que Chiron tire ça au clair ”. Elle m’a dit toujours une main sur son poignard.

“ Tu dis ça mais tu as peur de moi quand même, alors que tu devrais savoir que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je peux le sentir et ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ta main sur ton poignard ”.

“ Percy je viens de te trouver près d’un cadavre couvert de sang, je n’y peux rien si j’ai peur je ne sais pas ce qui t’as fait faire ça mais si jamais ça recommence je dois être sur mes gardes ”. Ce qu’elle dit est logique et je ferai sûrement pareil mais je suis en colère qu’elle ait peur de moi.

Tout d’un coup les ombres se mettent à bouger autour de nous et avant qu’on puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passe Nico surgit de l’ombre du poing de Zeus.

“ Percy tu es là, je dois absolument te prévenir… J’arrive trop tard oh non je suis désolé Percy ”.

“ Nico que fais-tu là et que veux-tu dire par trop tard tu savais que ça allait arriver ” ? Annabeth questionne Nico sans même lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer en premier.

“ En quelque sorte oui, même si je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça soit aussi désastreux ni que ça arrive si tôt, Percy est venu voir Will au sujet de ses cicatrices qui avaient mystérieusement guéri ce matin et il lui a fait une prise de sang, les résultats ont montré la présence de protéines anormales dans son sang, elles ne sont caractéristiques que d’une espèce répertoriée dans la base de données du camp ”.

“ Nico quelle espèce, dis-moi ce qui m’arrive ” ?

“ Tu es un loup garou Percy ”.


	2. La colère de Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre les origines de la lycanthropie de Percy sont révélés, et on découvre les conséquences de l'acte e Percy sur sa vie au camp.

**Chapitre 2 : La colère de Zeus**

**Nico**

“ Nico dépêche-toi de trouver Percy et de le lui dire, plus tôt il le saura mieux sera et on évitera peut-être un drame ”. M’a dit Will. Il venait tout juste de m’expliquer que les tests pratiqués ce matin indiquait que Percy était un loup garou, sans parler de sa théorie sur la façon dont il l’est devenu c’est à peine croyable.

“ D’accord je me dépêche, je vais utiliser le voyage dans l’ombre vu l’urgence ”. Will a eu l’air d’hésiter mais a fini par acquiescer.

“ Fais-le mais n’en abuse pas OK ” ? Promis je ferai vite, je vais l’amener ici, tu lui expliqueras mieux que moi ”. Je me suis concentré sur mes pouvoirs, avec de l’effort je peux sentir ou se trouve les âmes des personnes que je connais bien. Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l’âme de Percy, mais en pleine forêt j’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Sanns attendre plus longtemps j’ai laissé les ombres de l’infirmerie m’entourait et j’ai plongé dans ce froid en direction de Percy.

Malgré la mise en garde de Will je ne m’attendais à ce spectacle, Percy était assis couvert de sang sur le sol fixant tour à tour un corps mutilé qui gisait à mes pieds sous le poing de Zeus et Annabeth qui était prête à dégainer sûrement par crainte de finir comme le pauvre gars, je ne l’avais jamais vu d’ailleurs. L’expression sur le visage de Percy reflétait celle d’Annabeth c’était l’horreur et ce que je venais de lui dire n’arrangeait sans doute pas les choses, Annabeth resserrait encore sa prise sur son arme jusqu’à avoir les jointures blanches.

“ Un loup garou ! Et comment d’Hadès je pourrais être un loup garou Nico je n’ai jamais été mordu ou même rencontré un loup garou, même toi tu as plus de chance d’en être un vu que tu t’es battu avec Lycaon ”. Les yeux de Percy ont cligné jaune dorée pendant quelques secondes et j’ai pu voir ses canines s’allonger un peu à mesure qu’il s’énervait, mais ça s’est rapidement estompé alors qu’il commençait à s’effondrer pleurant légèrement.

“ Suis-moi d’abord à l’infirmerie Will va t’expliquer il a une théorie sur la façon dont tu es devenu un loup garou, Annabeth, aide-moi avec le corps on va l’amener à l’infirmerie histoire de gagner du temps ”. Pour la première fois depuis que j’avais lâché la bombe Annabeth s’est tourné vers moi au lieu de Percy l’espace d’un instant et m’a regardé comme si j’avais poussé une deuxième tête.

“ Tu veux cacher le corps, es-tu fou on ne peut pas faire ça, il faut prévenir Chiron et M.D, en plus Louis était un fils de Zeus si on lui cache il va nous tuer ”.

“ Annabeth, ne dis pas son nom il va t’entendre, raison de plus pour le cacher, tu crois vraiment que père l’éclair laissera Percy en vie s’il apprend que non seulement c’est un loup garou et qu’en plus il a tué un de ses fils, on ne peut pas non plus prévenir Chiron si M. Foudre l’apprend Chiron pourrait perdre son travail ici. Mais nous on ne risque pas autant donc c’est la solution la plus logique ”.

“ Mais enfin on peut pas leur cacher ça, il y a eu un mort ” !

“ Et tu crois vraiment que c’était de la faute de Percy, il ne savait même pas ce qu’il était et pour un loup garou se contrôler est difficile ”. Percy était toujours complètement immobile, il semblait avoir retraversé le Tartare son regard était vide.

“ Et s’il recommence justement, tu viens de le dire il ne peut pas se contrôler. Si on va voir Chiron peut être aura-t-il une solution pour tout régler et ramener Percy à son état d’humain ”. Bon ça commence à m’énerver et on a pas toute la journée Zeus va finir par remarquer quelque chose il faut mettre Percy à l’abri et vite.

“ Écoute Annabeth si tu veux aller le dire à Chiron pour avoir la conscience tranquille vas-y mais ne t’étonne pas si un éclair traverse le ciel pour transformer ton petit ami en grillade, nous on va à l’infirmerie trouver un moyen de mettre Percy à l’abri ”. J’ai commencé à rassembler les ombres pendant qu’elle réfléchissait puis comme je m’en doutais elle a fini par entendre raison, elle a attrapé le corps d’une main et ma main de son autre main, j’ai agrippé Percy toujours immobile par l’épaule et je nous ai amené à l’infirmerie.

En arrivant devant Will il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le pire qu’il avait envisagé c’était produit.

“ Oh non, on a agi trop tard, qui était-ce ” ? M’a-t-il demandé.

“ T’imagines même pas le pire c’est un fils de père la foudre, on doit cacher le corps le temps de faire gagner du temps à Percy ” Alors que Will prenait le corps des bras d’Annabeth Percy est finalement intervenu.

“ Attendez, Annabeth a raison vous devriez le dire à Chiron, je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqué plus ”.

“ Percy, si on ne cache pas ce corps et que tu dis à Chiron la vérité tu vas mourir et ne crois pas qu’avoir sauvé deux fois l’Olympe change quelque chose pour l’agité de l’éclair. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ma mère ”.

“ Je ne crois pas une seconde que ça me sauve mais c’est peut être mieux comme ça, si je suis vraiment un loup garou comme tu l’as dit alors je suis une menace pour tout le monde et tu l’as dit toi-même les loups garou ont du mal à se contrôler ”.

“ Percy ce n’est pas vrai, tu n’avais aucune idée de ce que tu étais et tu n’a jamais appris à te contrôler mais avec de l’entraînement tu y arriveras, tu peux être un loup garou et vivre heureux même avoir une famille n’abandonne pas ”.

“ Qu’est-ce que tu en sais Will, tu en connais beaucoup des loups garou heureux avec une famille ” ? Percy a explosé au bord des larmes.

“ Eh bien pas personnellement, mais si j’en crois ce que Nico et toi m’avais dit ta mère semble plutôt heureuse et elle a une famille ”. Cette remarque a eu pour effet de calmer immédiatement Percy, ou plutôt elle l’a rendu tellement confus qu’il ne savait plus quoi dire. C’est Annabeth qui a réagi la première.

“ Attends Will, tu sous-entends que Sally est une louve garou ? Comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ” ?

“ J’aimerais bien savoir aussi, je pense que je le saurais si ma mère était une louve garou ”. A dit Percy en reprenant ses esprits.

“ Tes analyses, fondamentalement elles ne sont pas différentes de tes précédentes y compris la première que tu as faites en arrivant au camp. Autrement dit ton ADN n’a pas changé, la seule différence c’est que ton corps a commencé à produire des protéines différentes caractéristiques des loups garou, mais les gènes qui commandent la fabrication de ces protéines ont toujours été là endormi. Si tu étais devenu un loup garou alors ton ADN aurait changé, à l’époque on a pas remarqué parce que dans un premier temps on fait une analyse de sang et c’est seulement quand quelque chose de bizarre ressort que l’on regarde l’ADN or dans ton cas tu ne produisais pas encore ces protéines donc tout semblait normale ”.

Percy a eu l’air un peu perdu, je le comprends quand Will m’a expliqué j’avais l’impression d’être sur une autre planète surtout qu’en 40 l’ADN n’était pas encore connu.

“ Donc tu veux dire que j’ai toujours été un loup garou mais que c’était en sommeil, et tu en déduis que si je suis née loup garou alors ma mère est une louve garou ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon côté loup garou ne se réveille que maintenant alors ” ?

“ Oui c’est ça reconnaît que c’est logique je doute que Poséidon ait des gènes de loup garou, eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment tu es le premier loup que je vois et la plupart des légendes parlent de morsures pas de loup garou née, peut être que ça vient avec la puberté ”. Avec ça le visage de Percy est devenu rouge tomate, c’est pour ça que j’aime mon petit ami il y a un corps allongé sur un des lits de son infirmerie mais il trouve quand même que le moment est bon pour de l’humour.

“ Will j’ai passé la puberté depuis quelque temps tu sais, plus longtemps que toi en tout cas ”.

“ C’est peut-être la fin de la puberté alors, ou bien ça arrive aussi tard à cause de ton côté demi-dieu ”.

“ Admettons pourquoi Sally aurait caché ça à son fils, si c’est une louve elle devait savoir que ce genre de choses risquait d’arriver, je ne la vois pas oublié de mettre en garde son fils quand il rsique de tuer quelqu’un par accident ”.

“ Annabeth a raison, ma mère me l’aurait dit ”.

“ Ne le prends pas mal Percy mais d’après ce que tu m’as dit ta mère ne t’as rien dit sur tes origines divines pour te garder près d’elle le plus longtemps possible et elle a été jusqu’à épouser cet immonde Gabe, ce qui me rappelle une visite au musée que je dois faire d’ailleurs. Peut-être te l’a-t-elle caché pour les mêmes raisons. Ou si Will a raison et que ton côté divin a ralenti la manifestation de tes aptitudes de loup garou ta mère a peut-être cru que tu n’hériterais pas de ça ”.

Mon argument a eu l’air de l’atteindre et il a semblé pensif.

“ C’est peut-être vrai, que fait-on du coup, il nous faut autre chose que des peut-être, si je suis un danger je dois le savoir et s’il y a un moyen de me contrôler je dois aussi le savoir ”.

“ On doit demander à ta mère, c’est la seule à pouvoir nous dire si Will a raison ”.

“ Heu je suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ça, si jamais je lui dis et que Will s’est trompé que c’est pas une louve garou, que va-t-elle penser de moi ” ?

“ Percy t’es son fils même si elle est humaine elle t’aimes quoi qu’il arrive tu le sais n’est-ce pas ”. Je le vois qui hésite même s’il sait que j’ai raison, quelque chose d’autre le gène.

“ Et si je perds encore le contrôle et que je la blesse ou vous, je pourrai pas me le pardonner si je blesse encore quelqu’un ”. Je vois, logique qu’il s’inquiète ce qu’il a fait à ce Louis n’est pas beau à voir et si c’était un fils de Zeus il devait savoir se défendre même s’il est jeune.

“ Je doute que ça arrive, je ne sais pas ce qui t’a fait perdre le contrôle mais normalement à moins d’être attaqué ou d’être submergé par de fortes émotions tu devrais rester humain, tout à l’heure tu as même commencé à te transformer quand je t’ai dit que tu étais un loup garou sous le coup de la colère mais dès que la tristesse a pris le dessus ça s’est arrêté ”.

“ Vraiment ? Je ne m’en suis même pas rendu compte, et avec Louis je ne sais même pas ce qu’il s’est passé on parlait et puis tout est devenu noir je ne me souviens même pas m’être mis en colère ou m’être battu j’ai plus eu l’impression de tomber dans les pommes ”.

“ C’est bizarre mais vous avez peut-être été attaqué et tu as changé sous le coup de l’adrénaline de la bataille, peut-être aussi que ton inconscient te protège en bloquant tes souvenirs. Quoi qu’il en soit il faut que tu parles à ta mère. Annabeth et moi on reste ici pour les occuper le plus possible Chiron va vite se demander où est Louis vu qu’il ne s’est pas présenté au dîner et toi non plus, Nico tu amènes Percy chez lui, s’il perd le contrôle tu prends Sally et tu reviens ici c’est moins risquer que d’affronter Percy ”.

“ J’aimerais parler en privé avec Percy, vous pouvez nous laisser ”.

“ D’accord mais fait vite Annabeth on part dans cinq minutes ”. Je me doute que c’est pas facile pour elle non plus.

**Percy**

Pour qu’Annabeth demande à me parler en privé à un moment pareil il n’y a qu’une chose qu’elle peut vouloir dire.

“ Tu veux rompre c’est ça ” ? Son visage surpris montre qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que je l’anticipe.

“ Je suis peut-être une cervelle d’algues mais ça veut pas dire que je me fais des illusions je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus sortir avec un monstre ”.

“ Percy je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? C’est juste que je ne peux pas m’enlever cette image de la tête quand je t’ai trouvé couché dans le sang de Louis, tu étais allongé à côté d’un d’un cadavre baignant dans son sang mais tu dormais paisiblement comme si c’était normal. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que le père de Louis ne te pardonnera jamais il va te pourchasser, quand tu auras quitté le camp tu ne pourras plus revenir, et je ne veux pas d’une vie à fuir le roi des dieux, c’est sûrement égoïste de ma part mais je ne m’en sens pas capable ”. Ça fait mal, autant que si je ne m’en étais pas douté je sais qu’elle a raison et je ne lui souhaite pas ça non plus mais quand j’imagine ma vie plus tard il y a Annabeth ça a toujours été elle, maintenant je ne sais même plus si j’aurai une vie après ça.

“ Annabeth je comprends ce n’est pas égoïste de vouloir être heureuse, je ne voudrais pas cette vie pour toi non plus, peut-être que j’apprendrais à le contrôler mais actuellement je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir être avec quelqu’un c’est trop dangereux ”. Au moins je peux faire en sorte qu’elle ne se sente pas coupable et puis c’est vrai si je ne peux pas me contrôler alors autant qu’il n’y ait personne à blesser autour de moi.

“ Merci Percy, d’essayer de me déculpabiliser, je suis vraiment désolé ”. Elle a commencé à pleurer en disant ça.

“ Eh ma fille sage ne pleure pas, souris plutôt, quelqu’un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire, je l’ai fait moi ”. Je l’ai regardé avec amour une dernière fois espérant qu’elle sache encore lire en moi ce que je voulais, puis comme elle le fait toujours elle a compris et m’a embrassé. Notre dernier baiser, doux presque un effleurement mais remplis d’émotions.

C’est à ce moment que les cinq minutes sont passés, en tout cas d’après Nico.

“ Bon les tourtereaux on doit s’y mettre à moins que les pouvoirs de loup garou comprennent la téléportation Percy ne va pas arriver chez sa mère tout seul et on a pas le temps pour les transports normaux, Nico dernier aller-retour autorisé pour cette semaine ”.

“ Pour toute la semaine, t’es dur mi amore ”.

“ Ordre du médecin allez dépêchez-vous ”. Et sans un mot de plus Nico a posé sa main sur mon épaule et nous a enveloppé dans les ombres, cette sensation de froids et de malaise je ne m’y habituerai jamais mais c’est peut être la dernière fois d’une certaine façon j’en profite.

Lorsqu’on est sorti de l’ombre on se trouvait au milieu de mon salon, je n’ai vu personne peut-être sont-ils tous sortis.

“ Maman, je suis à la maison est-ce que tu es là ”.

“ Je suis dans la cuisine Percy, tu es déjà de retour que s’est-il passé tu m’avais dit que tu resterais au camp jusqu’à la fin du mois. Je ne t’ai pas entendu rentrer ”.

Avec Nico nous nous sommes dirigé vers la voix qui nous parlait depuis la cuisine puis en arriant j’ai serré ma mère dans mes bras puis j’ai expliqué.

“ Percy qu’est-qui t’arrive tu as l’air tout paniqué ”.

“ Quelque chose de grave est arrivé au camp alors Nico m’a amené jusque ici pour te parler et te demander quelque chose ”. J’ai vu sur son visage qu’elle s’inquiétait pour moi, mais est-ce qu’elle savait ça je n’en étais pas sûr.

“ Bonjour madame Jackson, oh ou est-ce madame Blofis maintenant désolé je ne sais pas bien ”. Nico semble toujours intimidé par mère qu’il pense qu’elle est un loup garou n’arrange pas les choses.

“ Nico je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Sally, ça t’évitera de te prendre la tête sur des choses sans importance tu sembles stressé toi aussi qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ”.

“ Avant de te le dire je dois savoir est-ce que Estelle et Paul sont à la maison ” ? Je ne veux surtout pas impliquer ma petite sœur dans tout ça, s’ils sont ici on aura cette discussion ailleurs loin d’eux.

“ Non, Paul a emmené Estelle à la crèche, il ne va pas rentrer de suite non plus il est parti faire des courses ”. Ouf je suis rassuré, Estelle ne risque donc rien.

“ Maman je vais être direct est-ce que tu es une louve garou ” ? Son visage a immédiatement perdu toute sa couleur. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation à chercher ses mots elle a finalement avoué.

“ Oui Percy, j’en suis une, j’imagine que si tu l’as découvert c’est que ça c’est finalement manifester chez toi. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit avant mais avec ton père on a pensé que si ça ne s’était pas encore manifesté c’est que ça ne le ferait jamais et que peut-être son sang divin t’avais en quelque sorte protégé. On a donc pensé qu’il était inutile de te le dire et de t’inquiéter pour rien ”.

“ Mon père le savait, tu l’as dit à Poséidon ” ? J’étais choqué les dieux ne sont pas très tolérants avec les monstres, si ça avait été Zeus ma mère serait au fond du Tartare là.

“ Oui ton père a toujours su que j’étais une louve, lorsque je suis tombé enceinte on s’est inquiété de ce que tu allais être il n’y avait aucun précédent tu aurais pu être les deux ou juste un seul des deux, une fois pour plaisanter ton père à dit que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu être un cheval ”.

“ Un cheval ? Il aurait été mignon comme cheval un vrai étalon je parie ahahah ”. Merci Nico pour cette remarque très constructive.

“ C’est pas le sujet Nico, à moins qu’en cheval j’aurais été plus ton genre cette fois ”. Voilà pendant qu’il fait la tête on peut en venir au vrai sujet.

“ Que s’est-il passé au camp du coup Percy, comment l’a tu découvert ? Est-ce que tu a blessé quelqu’un ” ? Je devais maintenant dire à ma mère que j’étais un meurtrier et que Zeus allé bientôt déchaîner sa colère sur moi.

“ Non j’ai tué quelqu’un, en tout cas tout semble l’indiquer je me suis réveillé à côté de son corps mutiler couvert de sang, j’ai peur de recommencer c’est pour ça que je devais savoir si tu étais bien une louve garou et s’il était possible d’apprendre à se contrôler. Il y a un moyen n’est-ce pas, un moyen pour que je ne blesse plus personne ”. Ma mère était de nouveau blanche à cette révélation, apprendre que son fils avait tué un innocent devait lui faire horreur.

“ Mes dieux Percy je suis tellement désolé tout est de ma faute si je t’avais dit tu aurais pu apprendre à te contrôler ou prendre des précautions ou prévenir tes amis pour qu’il reste sur leurs gardes, il y a bien des moyens pour contrôler son loup Percy je vais t’apprendre ne t’en fais pas. Est-ce que la personne que tu as tuée étais proche de toi, rassure-moi ce n’est pas Annabeth tout de même ”. Ma mère commençait à s’inquiéter c’était légitime je débarque avec Nico pour lui dire que j’ai tué quelqu’un lors d’une perte de contrôle et ma petite amie, qui est celle qui passe le plus de temps avec moi, n’est pas avec moi.

“ Non maman, Annabeth va bien. Mais d’une certaine façon c’est pire c’était un fils du frère électrique de mon père et pour le moment seul Annabeth, Will et Nico sont au courant mais quand il va l’apprendre il va s’en prendre à moi je vais devoir me cacher et fuir en espérant qu’il finisse par renoncer ”.

“ Non Percy je ne veux pas encore te perdre, pendant ta disparition j’étais morte d’inquiétude je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul alors que tu ne connais même pas encore l’étendu de ces nouveaux pouvoirs je vais venir avec toi ”.

“ Tu ne peux pas maman, penses à Estelle et à Paul ils ne peuvent pas venir avec nous ça les mettrait en danger et tu ne peux pas les abandonner, je dois partir seul ”.

“ Et tes amis du camp, Nico vous n’allez pas abandonner Percy n’est-ce pas ”. Ma mère s’est tournée vers Nico en quête de soutiens.

“ Non bien sûr que non, hors de question de laisser Percy seul face à la colère de notre oncle ”. Nico a dit plein d’assurance mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

“ Hors de question Nico, ni toi ni les autres ne devait vous impliquer là-dedans, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s’il vous arrive quelque chose ”.

“ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous empêcher de t’aider ”. Je suis désolé Nico mais c’est trop risqué, j’espère que tu me pardonneras.

“ En fait oui, désolé Nico ”. J’ai amené mes doigts à ma bouche et j’ai sifflé de toutes mes forces. Quelques secondes après et pendant que Nico me regardez curieusement en se demandant ce que j’avais fait les ombres se sont mise à bouger et un chien de l’enfer immense est apparu dans la cuisine son corps déplacé les meubles et sa tête se cogner sur le plafond. Miss O’Leary m’a regardé attendant un ordre.

“ Emmène Nico au camp, là où se trouve Annabeth et ne le laisse pas repartir tant que je suis encore ici d’accord ma fille ”. Miss O’Leary a aboyé de contentement et a saisi Nico par le col de sa veste d’aviateur (une nouvelle que Will lui avait acheté pour remplacer l’ancienne, il devrait encore en changer vu les marques de dents que Miss O’Leary va laisser).

“ Percy non fait pas ça, lâche-moi Oli s’il te plaît ”. Mais ma chienne n’a pas écouté Nico et à voyager dans l’ombre avant que ce dernier ne se dégage de sa veste.

“ Tu es sûr que c’était la bonne solution Percy ” ? M’a demandé ma mère.

“ Oui je ne veux pas leurs causer de problèmes si jamais mon oncle se lasse alors je les contacterai ”.

“ Très bien, si tu veux partir seul il y a quelque chose que je dois te donner attends-moi ici ”. Ma mère est sortie de la cuisine sûrement cherché quelque chose.

**Sally**

En sortant de la cuisine je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, si mon fils devait à nouveau partir loin de moi et avec son côté de loup garou qui se manifestait je devais au moins lui donner quelque chose qui lui serait utile, au fil des années j’avais accumulé beaucoup de connaissance sur notre espèce mais aussi sur le monde surnaturel en général j’avais tout consigné dans un carnet que je prévoyais de donner à Percy si jamais il développait des aptitudes de loup garou. J’avais prévu de lui apprendre tout ce que je sais moi-même et ce carnet ne devait être qu’une aide mais c’est une bonne chose finalement que je l’ai fait.

En entrant dans ma chambre j’ai récupéré le carnet que je rangeais dans ma table de nuit, ça m’a rappelé la nuit où Paul m’a surpris avec et qu’il m’a demandé une explication. Cette nuit là j’ai tout révélé à Paul qui l’a étonnement bien pris quand il m’a demandé pour Estelle j’étais contente de pouvoir lui assurer qu’elle était humaine, la seule raison qui avait fait que Percy avait développé ses pouvoirs de loup garou si tard était qu’il était à moitié dieu, normalement quand une louve garou à des enfants soit l’enfant est un loup garou aussi soit il est humain et ça se détermine dès la naissance (ou la première pleine lune). Estelle est humine elle n’aura donc jamais à affronter les soucis du monde surnaturel ça me soulage.

Une fois le carnet en main je suis retourné dans la cuisine pour l’apporter à Percy.

“ Percy j’ai rassemblé toutes les connaissances que j’avais sur les loups garou et d’autres choses dans ce carnet les premiers chapitres concerne les base et le contrôle tu verras c’est très utile et il y a des choses que j’ai découverts sur notre espèce que les autres loups ne savent pas ce carnet est donc très précieux méfies toi des meutes rivales ”.

“ Est-ce que tu as une meute maman ? Comment es-tu devenu une louve garou d’ailleurs ” ?

“ Ma meute c’est ma famille Percy et j’ai toujours été une louve notre famille descend de Lycaon, notre ancêtre était un de ses fils qui s’est rebellé contre son père, il a fondé sa propre meute puis avec les temps et les générations de plusieurs familles de loup garou sont apparus et descendent de lui ”. J’allais passer le carnet à Percy quand je me suis souvenu de quelque chose d’important.

“ Avant de te le donner, promets-moi une chose Percy, non en fait deux choses. La première c’est d’aller voir un ami à moi il vit en Californie et te trouvera un endroit où vivre si tu lui expliques ta situation avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit les dieux, en tout cas les dieux grecs je connais pas assez les autres panthéons pour me prononcer sur eux, ne s’approchent pas de la ville où il vit c’est l’endroit parfait pour toi. Mon ami s’appelle Alan Deaton, il vit à Beacon Hills ”.

“ D’accord c’est une bonne idée, et la deuxième ” ?

“ Quoi qu’il arrive ne te laisse jamais guider par ta colère c’est on pire ennemis, d’autres loups s’en servent comme ancrage mais c’est instable et ils finissent toujours par sombrer dans la violence s’ils ne trouvent rien d’autres pour rester eux-mêmes ”.

“ C’est promis, mais tu me connais ce sera pas facile, encore plus à cause de ma nature changeante que je dois à mon père ”.

“ Je te connais justement je sais que tu peux y arriver ”. Sur ces mots j’ai tendu le carnet à Percy au moment où nos doigts se sont touché j’ai ressenti une petite décharge et l’air a semblé plus lourd, les yeux de Percy se sont écarquillé de réalisation, je n’ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait un énorme bruit sourd suivi d’un violent flash de lumière blanche m’a étourdi et aveuglé, pendant un instant j’ai cru que s’était la fin puis l’éblouissement a disparu et j’ai pu voir à nouveau.

Autour de nous une énorme masse d’eau qui avait jailli en une fraction de seconde, formé un dôme protecteur des éclairs glissait le long de l’eau jusque dans le sol et au sommet on pouvait voir la lumière blanche aveuglante de la foudre qui continuait de frapper le dôme de toutes ses forces. Juste devant moi avec les mains levaient au-dessus de sa tête pour former le dôme et arrêter la foudre se trouvait Percy il était partiellement transformé, ses dents sortaient mais pas ses poils et ses griffes et ses yeux était d’un magnifique doré. Ses yeux étaient encore dorés. Percy n’avait donc pas tué d’innocent je ne sais toujours pas ce qu’il s’est passé ni pourquoi c’est arrivé mais Percy n’est pas un meurtrier. Je m’apprêtais à le lui dire quand j’ai vu la chose la plus incroyable se produire quelque chose qui était si rare que je pensais ne jamais le voir de mes yeux, alors qu’il luttait de toutes ses forces pour nous protéger de l’éclair de Zeus qui semblait durer éternellement le jaune doré de ses yeux s’intensifia et se changea en un rouge brûlant.

“ Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps maman, que fait-on ” ? C’est vrai même si c’est un alpha maintenant et qu’apparemment il est renforcé par ses pouvoirs de demi-dieu il ne tiendra pas, Zeus reste un dieu et il lance toutes ses forces contre nous l’eau commence déjà à s’évaporer le bouclier va céder. Je n’aurai le droit qu’à un seul essai.

J’ai pris le visage de Percy dans ma main pour qu’il me regarde alors que j’allais prononcer mes derniers mots.

“ Tu n’es pas un meurtrier Percy, tu dois t’en souvenir. Au revoir mon fils je suis tellement fier de toi ”.

“ Maman non ” ! J’ai fait rougeoyer mes yeux alors que je me transformais et au moment où le bouclier céder j’ai donné un coup de paume de toutes mes forces pour projeter Percy au loin de la zone d’impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà j'espère avoir bien traiter la rupture d'Annabeth avec Percy je ne voulais pas d'une de ces énièmes histoires où Annabeth trahi Percy son père le renis comme l'olympe sauf trois quatre dieux alors il est en colère il part tombe sur Artémis et la chasse il font de lui un loup garou etc etc.  
> D'ailleurs le papa de Percy sera dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Bienvenu à Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On découvre ce qui est arrivé avec l'attaque de Zeus et Percy arrive enfin à Beacon Hills mais des évènements grave sont sur le point de s'y produire pourra-t-il changer les choses ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un long chapitre désolé mais je voulais absolument arrivé au moment où Percy arrive à Beacon Hills, vous remarquerez que j'ai repris mot pour mot le scripte de cet épisode de teen wolf cependant ça arrivera moins souvent car avec l'arrivée de Percy les choses vont changer donc les dialogues aussi 'est pour montrer cela que j'ai collé autant au texte ce chapitre-ci. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ça me motive à écrire mes chapitres au plus vites.

**Percy**

Aïe qu'est-ce qui s'est passé j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un camion ou pire d'avoir encaissé la charge du minotaure. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne vois qu'un flou orangé et ma tête me fait mal, qu'est-ce que je faisais tout est confus. Quelque chose ne va pas et cette odeur j'ai l'impression que quelque chose brûle. Encore un petit effort je vois de mieux en mieux je commence à distinguer les contours des objets autour de moi, la table du salon, la télévision je suis dans notre salon et c'est de la porte de la cuisine que vient la lumière orangée et… de la fumée ?

La cuisine brûle ! Je me souviens Nico m'a ramené chez moi après l'incident du camp, j'ai appelé Miss O'Leary pour le renvoyé au camp qu'il ne me suive pas lors de ma fuite, puis il y a la lumière. Zeus nous a attaqué, j'ai essayé de nous protéger mais ça a cédé et maman, elle m'a poussée.

" MAMAN" ! "TU ES OÙ" ? "RÉPONDS JE T'EN PRIS" ?

Dans la cuisine, elle doit être dedans je dois me lever, il faut que je l'aide. Je dois la sauver. Encore un effort et je serais debout.

Enfin, la cuisine maintenant, vite.

" Maman réponds tu es là " ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, en passant la porte de la cuisine tout en me couvrant le visage pour ne pas respirer la fumée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas admettre ce que je savais portant déjà, elle était juste sous l'éclair quand il a frappé. J'aurais dû savoir à quoi m'attendre, au fond j'espérais que son pouvoir de guérison l'a protégerai mais c'était l'éclair de Zeus, bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle autre éclair.

La première chose qui m'a frappé fut l'odeur insupportable, la seconde fut la colère, immense, je voulais déchirer Zeus en morceau, le réduire en charpie lui d'abord puis chacun de ces dieux égoïstes, arrogants et indigne. Oui j'allais les détruire tous les lacérer avec mes griffes et les déchiqueter avec mes crocs.

Plus la colère monte, moins j'avais de raison, à ce stade je voulais juste tout détruire rien n'avait plus d'importance j'allais tout ravager.

" RAAAH " ! Le feu s'est éteint et l'eau a commencé à se rassembler autour de moi dans un torrent enragé le bâtiment tremblait, puis une main s'est posé sur mon épaule et j'ai senti une vague de calme m'envahir. Mais je ne voulais pas me calmer je ne voulais pas de cette vague apaisante je voulais me déchaîner.

" Percy tu dois te calmer, laisse-toi faire. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que cède à la colère ". Cette voix ! Papa ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, il était où lorsque Zeus nous attaquait.

" Où étais-tu " ? Je parviens à lui grogner avant de diriger une partie de ma colère sur lui pour ne pas nous avoir protégés, s'il avait été là maman serait encore là.

" J'étais retenu Percy, j'ai supplié mon frère de ne pas s'en prendre à vous. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre qu'on tire au clair toute la situation, j'essayais de gagner du temps mais il m'a piégé en me faisant venir sur l'Olympe. Quand je suis arrivé il s'est débrouillé pour m'empêcher de repartir et vous rejoindre. J'ai assisté impuissant à la mort de ta mère et j'ai bien cru te perdre aussi, je suis parvenu de justesse à te cacher aux yeux de mon frère quand ta mère t'as mis à l'abri il te croit mort, ils te croient tous mort tu dois en profiter pour fuir et te cacher avant qu'il ne le découvre ".

Il était retenu, c'est ça son excuse pourquoi reste-t-il si calme ça ne lui fait donc rien, il voulait déclencher une guerre juste parce qu'il a été accusé à tort d'avoir volé l'éclair à son frère et maintenant ma mère qu'il a soi-disant aimée est morte et il ne fait rien pour se venger. Je veux l'attaquer mais il me retient maintenant fermement par les épaules je ne peux même pas soulever mes bras pour le frapper avec mes griffes, ils sont comme paralysés.

" Pourquoi " ! J'ai crié. " Pourquoi tu ne te venges pas, pour une simple offense tu pourrais entrer en guerre mais pour la mort d'une femme que tu aimais tu ne fais rien, depuis quand est-ce que tu te contrôles autant, en avais-tu seulement quoi que se soit à faire de nous la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'a protégé c'est parce que tu veux me garder de côté pour la prochaine prophétie de fin du monde ". Tout ça c'est de la faute des dieux, ils sont égoïstes, ils ne valent pas mieux que les monstres.

" Pour toi Percy, c'est pour toi que je me retiens de toutes mes forces, j'aimerais le plonger dans le Tartare moi-même, le faire tomber de son foutu piédestal, mais une guerre entre les dieux risquerait de détruire ce monde que tu as sauvé deux fois, ce monde dans lequel tu vis et que t'as mère aimée. Toi aussi tu dois te retenir, t'as mère ne voudrais pas que tu te laisses submerger par la colère. Pense aussi à tes amis ils t'ont soutenu tu ne peux pas leur faire ça eux aussi souffriront si tu t'en prends aux dieux ".

Quoi qu'il arrive ne te laisse jamais guider par la colère, en l'entendant parler de maman ses mots me sont revenu en tête, je lui avais promis et je vais rompre cette promesse si je continue. Et mes amis Nico et Will ont tout risquer pour cacher la vérité, je ne sais même pas s'ils vont bien si Zeus a out découvert il les a peut-être aussi attaqués, je dois savoir s'ils vont bien je dois me calmer mais c'est si dur maintenant, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Mon père doit sentir mon relâchement même si je ne parviens pas à me calmer.

" C'est bien Percy, laisse-toi aller, laisse ton océan intérieur se calmer, visualise les vagues déchaînés et imagine-les se calmer, diminuer ". À nouveau je ressens ces vagues d'énergies apaisantes se propager en moi, j'ignore comment mon père s'y prend mais ça marche je me sens revenir à moi. Lentement je quitte cet état groggy dans lequel j'étais, mes griffes et mes crocs disparaissent.

" Papa ". Je murmure dans un souffle.

" Oui Percy, tu l'as fait tu as gardé le contrôle c'est bien ". Non sans lui j'aurai totalement cédé.

" Comment as-tu fait ça, comment m'as-tu envoyé cette sensation de calme " ?

" Oh Percy, de tous mes enfants tu as toujours été celui qui me rappelle le plus l'océan et quel dieu des océans je serais si je ne parvenais pas à calmer un océan déchaîné ". Je n'ai pas bien compris c'est parce que je suis son fils ou parce que je suis comme la mer. Mais ce n'est pas important maintenant que je suis calme je dois savoir.

" Papa est-ce que mes amis vont bien, ils m'ont aidé à cacher la vérité à mon oncle même si ça n'a pas duré, s'il est au courant j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux aussi ".

" Ils vont bien, même mon frère ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre à dos ses deux frères plus deux de ses enfants, Annabeth, Will et Nico n'ont rien à vrai dire je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache que c'est eux qui ont caché le corps. Il a découvert seul la mort de son fils moi-même je ne suis au courant des détails que parce qu'Hadès m'a tout expliqué, Nico lui a demandé de l'aide pour faire disparaître le corps définitivement ".

" Je suis rassuré ". S'ils vont bien c'est l'essentiel, et mon père à raison même Zeus tout arrogant qu'il est ne se mettra pas toute sa famille à dos.

" Percy j'aimerai qu'on est plus de temps mais il va bientôt comprendre la vérité, il est trop occupé à jubiler sur la victoire qu'il croit avoir eu mais dès qu'il se concentrera il verra que tu es vivant tu dois partir au plus vite ".

" Je ne veux pas abandonner mes amis et où que j'aille il va finir par me trouver non " ?

" Tes amis seront plus en sécurité si tu pars, va là où ta mère t'as dit d'aller il ne pourra pas te trouver là-bas ". Qu'est-ce que cette ville à de si spéciale pour que les dieux ne puissent pas s'en approcher.

" C'est la Californie papa il aura le temps de me foudroyer un million de fois le temps que j'y arrive et qu'est-ce que cette ville à de si particulier pour que vous puissiez pas y aller " ?

" Il ne pourra pas tant qu'il ne te trouve tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas vous surveillez en permanence et encore moins intervenir, si tu restes en mouvement et que tu ne prononces pas son nom il ne pourra pas te voir, et tu te trompes on peut y aller dans cette ville mais on ne peut rien y voir sans s'y rendre directement les énergies qui s'y trouvent nous gênent et comme deux nombreux panthéons s'y croisent nos actions y sont très limités ". Ça donne pas tant envie que ça d'y aller elle a l'air flippante cette ville.

" Et si je perds le contrôle encore une fois sur le chemin " ? Je risque de blesser des innocents ou de me faire repérer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu restes calme tu ne perdras pas le contrôle, tu as aussi le carnet de ta mère n'est-ce pas il t'aidera aussi, par contre au début tu auras du mal avec la pleine lune sans connaître ce que ça te fait c'est normal d'avoir du mal mais j'y ai pensé prend ça ". Il m'a tendu un bracelet en cuire avec trois perles de couleur argenté qui brillaient.

" Artémis a béni ce bracelet il te permettra de garder le contrôle pendant la pleine lune à condition que tu n'utilises pas tes aptitudes de loup garou, il ne te protège pas complètement car sinon tu deviendrais trop sensible sans le bracelet grâce à ça tu pourras ressentir les effets de la pleine lune et donc de t'y habituer, le bracelet ne fonctionnera que pendant 3 pleine lunes ". Ça veut donc dire qu'Artémis est de mon côté surprenant vu son affection pour les hommes, mais ça me rassure étant un loup maintenant la dernière chose que je veux c'est une bande de chasseresse à mes trousses.

" Merci papa, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourras t'occuper de maman et t'assurer qu'elle est le droit à Elysium elle le mérite.

" Hadès s'en est déjà occupé Percy ne t'inquiète pas plus rien ne viendra faire souffrir ta mère, j'ai encore une chose pour toi ". Il a fait apparaître une épée dans sa main qui s'est formé à partir d'eau, la lame était aussi sombre que la nuit mais différente du fer stygien comme bleutée, elle était plus dans un style médiéval que grec mais pas tout à fait non plus la forme était similaire mais la taille correspondait à celle de Riptide et la poignée semblait en bois. L'épée dégageait vraiment une sensation bizarre.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est comme épée, elle me semble familière mais aussi très étrange ".

" J'ai fait forger cette épée à ta naissance pour toi mon fils, au cas où ton côté loup se manifesterait, la lame est un mélange de deux métaux divin, un cœur de fer stygien qui permet à cette épée de se renforcer à chaque fois qu'elle détruit quelque chose, la surface de la lame elle est en acier des abysses qu'on ne trouve qu'au plus profond de mon domaine en très faible quantité. Il est très dur à forger la seule autre arme dans ce matériau est entre les mains de ton frère Triton, ce métal peut tuer la plupart des êtres lié à la terre, au ciel ou aux enfers seuls les créatures marines sont totalement immunisés ". Il m'a tendu la lame et je l'ai saisi par la poignée de bois suspecte dès que je l'ai touché j'ai senti une sensation étrange émaner du bois.

" En quoi est la poignée j'ai une drôle de sensation en la touchant pas désagréable au contraire la lame se sent parfaitement dans mes mains mais c'est étrange je me sens plus fort et comment je peux manier une lame qui contient du fer stygien je croyais que seul un enfant des enfers le pouvait ".

" Elle est faite dans un bois très spécial chargée d'énergie surnaturelle, ces arbres sont appelés nemeton et celui d'où provient ce bois à sombrer au fond des mers il y a longtemps et s'est imprégné de l'énergie de la mer c'est pour ça que tu le sens si bien, ça renforcera tes pouvoirs de demi-dieux te permettant de te battre tout le temps comme si tu étais dans la mer, quant à ta seconde question j'ai demandé à Hadès de te bénir pour que tu puisses manier du fer stygien, je dois y aller Percy au moins faire semblant de vouloir déclencher une guerre ça diminuera les soupçons de mon frère, évite aussi les transports de tout type et quand tu voudras ranger ta nouvelle arme pose la pointe sur le sol et pense à la ranger tu vas adorer. Courage mon fils, je veillerai toujours sur toi tout comme ta mère depuis Elysium et à travers son carnet ". J'ai fermé les yeux et un flash de lumière m'avertit qu'il était parti.

Bon rejoindre la Californie sans transport va être long heureusement que j'ai trois mois de protection avec ce bracelet. Pour tester j'ai posé la pointe de l'épée sur le sol et en pensant à la ranger l'épée à fondu sur le sol comme de l'eau et s'est reformée en un skate noir avec des motifs de vague bleu foncé. Incroyable j'ignorais qu'il savait pour ma passion pour le skateboard, il disait vrai quand il disait m'observer. Eh bien je ne serais pas totalement à pied pour rejoindre Beacon Hills au moins, ce qui me fait penser que je dois chercher ce Alan Deaton sur le chemin histoire de le trouver facilement une fois là-bas.

_2 semaines plus tard, le soir de la pleine lune._

Argh je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire par le ressentir pour la première fois, je peux sentir la lune m'appelait ou du moins une partie de moi qui ne demande qu'à y répondre et à se déchaîner sans le bracelet je perdrais totalement le contrôle. Le carnet de maman explique que si je veux apprendre à me contrôler parfaitement je ne dois pas essayer de contrôler le loup en moi je dois ne faire qu'un avec, l'accepter.

Apparemment ce serait la clé du vrai contrôle, un contrôle sans faille dans les autres cas il faut trouver un ancrage quelque chose qui te fait sentir humain. Mais lorsqu'on utilise un ancrage on prend le risque de perdre totalement le contrôle si on perd notre ancrage, c'est du moins ce qu'explique le carnet mais je ne comprends pas comment accepter cette face sombre et violente de moi peut m'aider à ne plus blesser qui que ce soit.

J'ai encore deux pleines lune pour comprendre comment faire ça, soit trois mois entier avant ma première pleine lune sans béquilles. À mesure que le jour approche la lumière argentée de la première perle diminue et est remplacé par le même vert océan que mes yeux.

_Pas tout à fait trois mois plus tard._

**Allison**

J'étais tout juste de retour à Beacon Hills après avoir passé quatre mois en France et Lydia essayait déjà de me caser avec quelqu'un.

" C'est pas un rencard à quatre, c'est une soirée entre copain ". Disait-elle, mais je savais qu'elle avait son idée derrière la tête.

" Et c'est bien clair pour eux deux, parce que je te l'ai dit je suis pas prête à rencontrer quelqu'un ".

" T'es partie pendant quatre mois en vacances et tu as eu aucun rencard " ? Me demande Lydia septique. Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas eu de rencard, même si j'ai eu quelques petits flirts avec de jeunes français charmants, mais hors de question de le lui dire.

" Et toi ? Je veux dire après Jac… "

" Prononce pas son nom s'il te plaît ". Se dépêche-t-elle de dire pour m'empêcher de parler de Jackson son ex-copain légèrement sociopathe sur les bords, bon d'accord il était manipulé mais il a voulu la morsure alors il est en parti responsable.

" Mais tu as eu des nouvelles comment il va " ? Si elle ne me lâche pas pour la sortie à quatre alors désolé mais j'insiste avec Jackson.

" Eh bien les médecins se sont sentis un peu idiots quand il a ressuscité, mais tout le monde à oublié. Et oui Derek lui a appris le B. du loup garou, comme par exemple évité de tuer les gens pendant la pleine lune, ouais ". Eh bien elle en sait des choses bien qu'elle ne veuille pas parler de lui.

" Alors tu lui as parlé ". J'insiste avec un petit sourire.

" Euh pas depuis qu'il est parti à Londres ".

" Tu veux dire depuis que son père l'a envoyé à Londres ". Je pense qu'il faut préciser qu'il ne voulait pas partir lui.

" Peu importe, il est parti, mais sérieusement tu as vu 'un loup garou à Londres' ça risque de mal finir cette histoire ". Ouais espérons que ça n'en arrivera pas là, sinon les chasseurs en Europe vont réagir ils ne laisseront pas un loup garou faire la loi, ils sont très respectueux du code donc tant que personne n'est blessé tout ira bien pour Jackson espérons que ça reste comme ça.

" Alors tu l'as vraiment oublié ".

" J'irai pas à une soirée rencontre sinon " ! Ah ah je le savais, je commence à rigoler de son lapsus comme elle insisté que ce n'était pas une soirée rencontre dix seconde avant, c'est fou comment il est facile de faire craquer les gens en appuyant sur les bons boutons.

" Bon d'accord c'est un rencard à quatre, mais c'est pas une orgie ". Eh bien heureusement encore haha.

" Tu survivras ". Oui sans doute j'ai survécu à un loup garou Alpha psychopathe, un kanima contrôler par un ado en quête de vengeance et même à mon grand-père complètement fêlé, mais je n'ai quand même pas envie d'y aller.

Pendant qu'on était arrêté au feu rouge je rigolais avec Lydia au sujet de cette soirée à quatre qui n'était pas un rencard même si c'en était un quand mon regard s'est porté une seconde sur le véhicule à l'arrêt juste à côté de nous, une vielle Jeep bleu appartenant à Stiles, et sur Scott à l'intérieur avec lui. On avait décidé avant on départ de faire une pause tous les deux, pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur lui pile au moment où je reviens c'est pas vrai.

" Oh non c'est pas vrai, Oh non non non non non je veux pas le voir, pas maintenant ". Je commence à paniquer et Lydia les remarque aussi.

" Allez Lydia démarre ".

" Mais le feu " ! Je sais qu'il est rouge mais il n'y a personne c'est bon je veux juste ne pas le voir tout de suite. Finalement alors que je vois du coin de l'œil Stiles descendre la vitre pour nous saluer Lydia démarre malgré le feu toujours rouge. Ouf je peux respirer.

" Ça va " ? J'hoche la tête, oui c'est bon pour l'instant. Je me retourne et m'aperçois qu'ils sont toujours derrière nous, logique c'est une ligne droite non mais à quoi je m'attendais et c'est tellement immature de ma part je vaux mieux que ça, c'est décidé.

" Lydia arrête-toi, j'ai besoin de lui parler ". Elle s'arrête de suite sans poser de question sur mon manque de constance mais tant mieux. Après quelques secondes on remarque qu'il n'avance plus non plus.

" Ils se sont arrêtés aussi ".

" Pourquoi ils ont fait ça d'après toi " ?

" C'est Stiles et Scott si tu crois qu'il y a une logique dans leur comportement ". J'ai l'impression d'entendre un bruit.

" On devrait peut-être… ". Au moment où je voulais proposer qu'on sorte leur parler le pare-brise explose et la tête d'un cerf se retrouve étaler sur le tableau de bord entre Lydia et moi, Lydia et moi crions de peur mon cœur à fait un bon, non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe. On sort de la voiture e ton est rejoins par Scott et Stiles qui sont sortis en nous entendant crier.

" Ca va " ? Me demande Scott en s'assurant si je ne suis pas blessée.

" Il est arrivé de nulle part ". Dit Lydia traumatisé.

" T'es blessée " ? Lui demande Stiles.

" Il a foncé sur nous ". J'ajoute encore sous le choque.

" Tu vas bien " ? Me demande encore Scott inquiet, pendant une seconde je me surprends à aimer cette façon qu'il a de toujours s'inquiéter pour moi même si je sais me défendre.

" Oui ça va ". Je réponds reprenant mes esprits.

" Mais moi ça va pas, je suis complètement flippé. Pourquoi il nous a foncé dessus comme ça ". Demande Lydia essouffler et paniqué. Je vois Scott s'approcher le l'animal encore vivant mais à peine.

" J'ai vu ses yeux avant qu'il se jette sur la voiture c'est comme s'il était… Comme s'il était devenu fou ".

" Non il avait peur. Il était même terrifié ". Nous dit Scott en posant sa main sur le cerf alors qu'il rend son dernier souffle.

" Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire peur à ce point, tu crois que c'est normal Scott ". Demande Stiles.

" Aucune idée, mais je n'avais jamais vu ça un tel niveau de peur, il aurait pu en mourir sans croiser le pare-brise. Allison tu veux qu'on vous ramène chez vous, je ne pense pas que la voiture de Lydia va pouvoir rouler ".

" Non, ramenez Lydia, je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il me ramène et remorque la voiture de Lydia jusqu'à un garage. Je vais aussi lui demander d'amener le corps du cerf à ton patron Scott peut-être qu'il saura ce qui l'a mis dans cet état de peur ".

" Tu es sûr, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ici ".

" Ne t'inquiète pas je peux me débrouiller et mon père arrivera rapidement, en plus je doute que tu veuilles être là lorsqu'il viendra chercher sa fille qui a eu un accident le soir où elle est rentrée à Beacon Hills ". Je le vois hésiter, il n'a effectivement pas envie que sa prochaine rencontre avec mon père se passe comme ça.

" Bon d'accord mais soit prudente ce qui a effrayé le cerf est peut être dangereux et encore dans les parages ". Me dit Scott avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Stiles.

" Je vais rester avec toi Allison, ton père n'aura qu'à me raccompagner et puis si je ne suis pas avec toi il se demandera où je suis puisque c'est ma voiture et tu devras lui parler de Scott ". La proposition de Lydia étonne tout le monde.

" Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas jouer la fille en détresse pour une fois, et puis je sais que je ne crains rien avec Allison ".

" Tu en es sûr " ? Je lui demande.

" Oui parfaitement ".

" Bon d'accord soyez prudentes dans ce cas et hésitez pas à nous appeler en cas de problèmes ".

Ils sont tous les deux partis après nous avoir répété d'être prudentes, j'ai appelé mon père pour lui expliquer qu'on avait eu un accident mais qu'on allait bien pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Il est arrivé 20 minutes plus tard, on a chargé le cerf dans le coffre et attaché la voiture de Lydia à la remorque première arrêt la maison de Lydia.

**Percy**

Ça m'a pris presque trois mois à pied et en skate pour rejoindre Beacon Hills, j'ai en fait pris mon temps j'aurai sans doute pu le faire en deux mois mais j'ai profité du voyage pour en apprendre plus sur les loups garou et les autres créatures décrites dans le carnet de maman. Grâce à ce carnet je peux maintenant me contrôler parfaitement, c'est incroyable la vitesse avec laquelle j'ai pu apprendre avec ce carnet je n'ai pas de repère comme je ne connais pas d'autres loups garou mais maman explique dans son journal que certains loups mettent des années pour y arriver et que malgré tout la plupart n'utilisent que la technique de l'ancre.

Moi j'ai fait comme c'est indiqué dans le carnet et j'ai appris à ne faire qu'un avec mon loup je comprends maintenant en quoi c'est si important, j'ai découvert qu'en réalité la violence et la colère qui émanait de mon loup était dû au conflit qui existait entre lui et moi, le loup est un prédateur pas un tueur il chasse pour se nourrir en acceptant ça et en lui laissant plus de contrôle sans lutter contre lui j'ai fini par ne faire qu'un avec. Je laisse cette part de moi s'exprimer en la laissant chasser et se nourrir comme un loup lors des pleines lunes notamment et le reste du temps je peux puiser de la force jusqu'au plus profond de cette part de moi tout en restant parfaitement lucide. J'ai même appris à me changer complètement en loup ce qui est rare apparemment tous les loups garou n'y parviennent pas car il faut vraiment ne faire qu'un sinon on ne peut pas revenir au stade humain.

Heureusement Zeus ne semble pas avoir remarqué que j'étais vivant, papa à bien joué la comédie si on en juge par l'état des océans et les nombreuses tempêtes qui déferlent un peu partout, en plus depuis la fin de la dernière guerre il y a beaucoup moins de monstres je n'ai eu qu'à tuer quelques empousais et trois lestrygons ce qui m'a permis d'essayer ma nouvelle arme et mes nouveaux pouvoir autant dire qu'ils n'ont pas fait le poids.

D'après mes recherches Alan Deaton est vétérinaire à Beacon Hills, je n'ai pu trouver que l'adresse de sa clinique, j'espère qu'il y sera.

Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les rues désertes de Beacon Hills, à cette heure, j'ai fini par trouver la clinique et à ma grande surprise il y a de la lumière. Je suis donc entré dans la clinique malgré le panneau fermé devant la porte car je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres options et s'il y a de la lumière alors quelqu'un est là.

" Bonjour, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Je cherche Alan Deaton ". J'ai demandé en trouvant l'entrée vide.

" Qui est-ce ? La clinique est fermée si ce n'est pas une urgence je vais devoir vous demander de revenir demain aux horaires d'ouvertures ". Une voix a répondu depuis l'arrière de la boutique où je soupçonnais que se trouvaient les animaux, je pouvais sentir que ces derniers étaient nerveux est-ce que c'était à cause de ma présence. Après quelques instants un homme noir, chauve approximativement de la quarantaine et avec un visage plutôt amical est sorti par une porte ouverte qui menaient aux cages des animaux, il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche et me regardait avec un air interrogatif sans vraiment savoir comment réagir à ma présence même s'il était évident que je ne venais pas pour ses services de vétérinaires.

" Euh je m'appelle Percy, Percy Jackson, ma mère m'a dit de vous trouver car vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ". Son visage s'est éclairé à la mention de ma mère.

" Jackson ? Tu es le fils de Sally. Oui je me souviens maintenant ta mère m'avait contacté durant sa grossesse, elle voulait savoir si je pouvais lui dire ce que tu serais à la naissance et elle m'a expliqué l'héritage très particulier que tu avais. J'ai déjà rencontré des demi-dieux mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre un enfant d'un des trois grands dieux grecs. Comment va Sally si tu es venu me voir c'est que tu as fini par manifester tes pouvoirs de loup aussi, tu es donc mi-loup mi-dieu c'est très intéressant ".

" Malheureusement ma mère est morte il y a trois mois, tuer par Zeus alors qu'il vouait me tuer. Il y a trois mois mes aptitudes de loup se sont soudainement réveillés je n'avais même aucune idée de ce que j'étais et lors d'un horrible accident j'ai tué un demi-dieu le fils de Zeus pour se venger il a voulu me tuer mais ma mère m'a sauvé en se sacrifiant depuis il me croit mort. Avant de mourir ma mère m'a dit de venir à Beacon Hills vous trouver que je serais en sécurité ici et que vous m'aideriez ".

" C'est terrible, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Percy. Ta mère avait raison les dieux ne peuvent pas t'entendre ou te voir ici et bien sûr je t'aiderais comme je peux mais je n'ai malheureusement aucun toit pour toi, moi-même j'ai un studio au-dessus de la clinique mais c'est trop petit pour t'accueillir ".

" Eh bien j'ai l'habitude de vivre dehors maintenant ce n'est pas grave, par contre il y a bien une chose que j'aimerai, je n'ai aucun souvenir du moment où j'ai tué ce demi-dieu et quelque chose me chiffonne ce jour-là je me suis vu dans la glace et mes yeux était jaune doré mais maintenant ils sont devenus rouges brûlant et d'après le carnet de ma mère ça voudrait dire que… ". La surprise s'est emparé de son visage et il m'a interrompu pour finir ma phrase.

" Tu es un véritable Alpha ! C'est incroyable c'est extrêmement rare et ça devrait être impossible si tu as tué quelqu'un à moins que… ". Cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai interrompu.

" Sauf si je ne l'ai pas vraiment tué ou s'il n'était pas innocent, je pense que la réponse est dans mes souvenirs perdus pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider " ?

" Oui je le crois, il y a un moyen d'accéder à tes souvenirs mais il est tard nous pourrons essayer demain si tu veux bien, pour le moment il faut te trouver un endroit où dormir hors de question que tu passes une nuit de plus dehors Sally ne me le pardonnerait pas, je vais aussi faire les démarche pour que tu puisses aller à l'école le plus vite possible ".

" Non vraiment ce n'est pas la peine, et comment ferez-vous pour m'y inscrire " ?

" Eh bien ça va te choquer mais si Sally est morte alors ça fait de moi ton tuteur légal elle s'était assuré que je le sois au cas où quelque chose lui arrivé car elle n'avait plus de famille et que tu étais potentiellement un loup j'étais le seul choix possible. Je peux donc t'inscrire à l'école et je ferais les démarche pour officialiser tout ça, reste donc à te trouver un endroit où dormir ".

Avant d'avoir même le temps d'être choqué par cette révélation quelqu'un a sonné à la clinique.

" Décidément il y a du monde malgré l'heure ".

**Allison**

Après avoir déposé Lydia chez elle puis sa voiture au garage mon père nous a amené à la clinique de Deaton où nous avons sonné il y avait de la lumière donc il était là.

" Oui qui est-ce si ce n'est pas une urgence repassez demain je vous pris aux horaires d'ouvertures ". Mon père et moi sommes entrés dans la clinique.

" C'est moi Allison, nous avons eu un accident avec Lydia un cerf a percuté notre voiture comme il semblait bizarre nous vous l'avons emmené pour que vous l'examiniez ".

" Oh je vois c'est curieux en effet mes propres animaux semble nerveux aussi, le cerf est dans votre voiture Chris " ? A demandé Deaton en nous voyant dans l'entrée.

" Oui, et je pense que de l'aide pour le bouger ne serait pas de trop j'ai eu du mal à le charger seul dans la voiture ".

" Oui, bien sûr. Attendez j'ai un invité ici, le fils d'une vielle amie qui va pouvoir nous aider. Percy tu peux venir c'est bon, tu penses pouvoir nous aider avec un corps de cerf ".

" Sans problèmes ". A répondu un garçon en sortant de la même pièce d'où était sorti Deaton, il était grand un peu plus que Scott, des cheveux noirs comme le jais et des yeux qu'on aurait dits façonnés dans l'océan lui-même, leur couleur semblait changée en permanence tantôt plus bleu tantôt plus vert et parfois les deux c'était hypnotique, et il avait à son poigné gauche un bracelet avec trois perles vertes de la même couleur que ses yeux. Par contre il était dans un sale état ses vêtements était très abîmé et couvert de boue et de poussière comme son visage.

" Mon dieu qui est ce garçon et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, on dirait qu'il a dormi dehors depuis des semaines ". A demandé mon père, je suis sûr qu'il se demandait aussi si ce n'était pas un loup garou vu son état.

" Je vous présente Percy, sa mère est morte dans un accident il y a trois mois et elle me l'a confié. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa situation donc il a dû venir jusqu'ici tout seul il a donc sûrement dormi plus d'une fois dehors malheureusement, en plus je n'ai nulle part où l'accueillir pour la nuit mon studio est trop petit je suis bien embêté ". Pendant que Deaton parlait Percy à enjamber le comptoir fermé derrière lequel il se trouvait, j'ai vu mon père se détendre immédiatement en effet le comptoir était en bois de sorbier impossible de le franchir s'il était un être surnaturel sans que Deaton ne lui ouvre.

" Enchanté monsieur, je suis désolé pour mon état en plus je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pu prendre de douche depuis un jour ou deux ". Il a tendu la main à mon père qui l'a accepté, puis s'est adressé à moi.

" Et tu t'appelles Allison c'est ça, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te serre pas la main je ne voudrais pas te salir, tu es de Beacon Hills ? Allan m'a dit qu'il m'inscrirait au lycée de Beacon Hills c'est comment là-bas " ? Allan ? Ha c'est Deaton il l'appelle par son prénom ça fait drôle même Scott ne le fait pas.

" Oui c'est un bon lycée, je te présenterai à mes amis tu verras ils sont géniaux tu vas bien t'intégrer j'en suis sûr ".

" Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ". Il m'a répondu avec un grand sourire, c'était évident que c'était une façade après ce qui lui est arrivé je doute qu'il puisse sourire sincèrement avant un moment.

" Bon on s'occupe de ce cerf ".

" Oui, et si tu veux Percy une fois fait je te propose une bonne douche on a aussi une chambre en trop et étant donné ta situation j'aimerai beaucoup que tu acceptes de t'y installer le temps que tu trouves mieux au moins ça te plairait " ? Mon père a proposé, j'allais le faire aussi mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit mon père qui le propose en premier cette chambre vide était celle de maman après tout mais j'imagine qu'il a dû être touché par la situation de Percy et il semble être quelqu'un de bien sa gentillesse et son innocence me font penser à Scott.

" Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est beaucoup trop gentil vous venez de me rencontrer pour ce que vous en savez je pourrais être quelqu'un de dangereux ". Il a commencé à essayer de refuser mais ses yeux était humide et on voyait qu'il était heureux, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de chaleur humaine depuis un moment et ça m'a rendu triste d'imaginer ce qu'il avait traversé.

" C'est vrai que je viens de te rencontrer mais tu sembles être un bon garçon et si Deaton a confiance en toi je pense que c'est la preuve que tu es digne de confiance, d'ailleurs je ne te laisse même plus le choix tu m'aides à porter ce cerf à l'intérieur puis tu nous accompagnes si tu dois commencer l'école bientôt il te faut une douche et de vêtements propres ".

" Merci monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part ça, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit, j'accepte votre offre ". Je l'ai vu essuyé une larme avec un revers de la main puis il est sorti aider mon père avec le cerf. J'avais tout de même un drôle de sentiment à son sujet, même s'il avait passé la barrière de sorbier comme si elle n'existait pas je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il était autre chose qu'un humain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ça vous plaît, à votre avis que révèleront les souvenir de Percy a-t-il vraiment tué Louis ? Sinon qui l'a fait ? Ou peut-être que tout ça cache autre chose. Le prochain chapitre devrait terminer les évènements de Tattoo après quoi j'essaierai d'arranger un chapitre par épisode en reprenant la trame de la saison 3 A mais avec des modification importante dû à la présence de Percy, les autres campeurs apparaîtrons de temps en temps mais l'action se déroulera à partir de maintenant principalement à Beacon Hills.


	4. Une ville vraiment étrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord vraiment désolé mais le chapitre se rallongeant j'ai du changer mes plan donc l'épisode tattoo n'est pas terminé et Percy n'a pas encore retrouvé ses souvenirs à la place j'ai préféré détaillé la situation et montrer déjà quelques changements qui découlent de l'arrivée de Percy, les trouverez vous ahah. Bonne lecture et promis le prochain chapitre verra le retour des souvenirs de Percy et on retrouvera même Nico et Will.

**Percy**

Après que le père d’Allison et moi ayons déchargé le corps du cerf pour l’amener dans la salle d’opération de la clinique pour que mon futur tuteur puisse l’examiner celui-ci m’a pris à part avant que je ne parte avec Allison et son père.

“ Percy je peux te parler, en privé s’il te plaît ”. Ces mots étaient adressés directement au père d’Allison qui n’a pas insisté et à quitter la pièce avec sa fille.

“ On t’attend dans la voiture Percy ”. M’a-t-il lancé en sortant et j’ai hoché la tête en réponse. Quand ils sont sortis Alan a poursuivi.

“ Percy, tu devras être prudent avec eux. Les Argent sont une famille de chasseurs de loup garou, normalement ces familles respectent un code et ils ne font rien au loup garou qui n’attaquent pas les humains ou lorsqu’ils sont trop jeunes. Tu devrais être en sécurité avec eux car ils ne chassent plus, mais à cause d’un drame qui s’est produit il y a 9 ans ils ont récemment perdu pas mal de leur proche alors je pense qu’il est préférable qu’il ne sache rien à ton sujet ”. Je me disais bien qu’ils sentaient la tristesse et la douleur de la perte avec un mélange de ressentiment pour Chris mais ils ne semblent pas être de mauvaise personnes et moi-même qui vient de tout perdre je comprends ce qu’ils ressentent.

“ Je comprends oui, mais si ce sont des chasseurs expérimentés et qu’ils sont méfiants ne risquent-ils pas de me démasquer ” ? J’ai senti que Chris était tendu en me voyant mais il s’est brutalement détendu est-ce qu’il joue la comédie pour observer mes réactions.

“ Non ça devrait aller, j’ai éloigné ses soupçons à ton sujet en le piégeant. Le comptoir par-dessus lequel tu es passé est en sorbier c’est un bois spécial qui repousse le surnaturel, cependant quand je t’ai appelé j’ai rompu la barrière discrètement en entrouvrant la porte du comptoir et je me suis placé de sorte qu’il ne le remarque pas mon corps, bloquant la vu sur la porte. Donc pour lui tu es un jeune en difficulté peut être au courant du surnaturel mais tout à fait humain ”.

“ Je vois, ma mère mentionnée le sorbier dans ses notes mais je n’en avais jamais vu c’est vrai que je me suis senti un peu affaibli en entrant ici il y en a aussi dans les murs n’est-ce pas ” ?

“ Oui en effet, quand comme moi on côtoie beaucoup le surnaturel il faut se protéger surtout lorsqu’on est un simple humain, cependant je pense qu’à cause de ta nature divine tu peux peut-être passer une barrière de sorbier en forçant mais je ne te le conseille pas même si tu y arrives ça sera douloureux et tu vas te blesser ”.

“ D’accord ne vous en faîte pas j’ai la sensation qu’il ne vaut mieux pas essayer moi aussi. Sinon je voulais savoir pour mes souvenirs que faisons-nous ” ?

“ Viens demain matin à la clinique j’aurai tout préparer, je vais t’hypnotiser et t’aider à revivre tes souvenirs je ne sais pas si tu auras toutes les réponses que tu veux mais je ne connais pas d’autres moyens ”. Bizarre il me semblait avoir lu un truc sur les souvenirs dans le carnet de ma mère.

“ Et les griffes ça ne marcherait pas, j’ai lu dans les notes de ma mère que les loups expérimentés pouvaient lire dans l’esprit des autres avec leurs griffes et même supprimé des souvenirs ”.

“ C’est une méthode risquée comme tu le dis il faut de l’expérience et il faudrait un autre loup pour te le faire, le seul qui soit suffisamment expérimenté pour le faire dans les parages n’est pas quelqu’un de confiance ”. Oui je vois, ma mère avait écrit que généralement seul les Alpha savaient faire ça.

“ Ok, eh bien je compte sur vous demain j’espère que ça me permettra de comprendre ce qui s’est passé cette nuit-là ”. Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que j’aurais pu tuer quelqu’un et ensuite juste l’oublier.

“ J’espère aussi Percy, bon maintenant rejoint les Argent avant qu’ils ne commencent à se méfier et à demain, essaie de passer une bonne nuit tu sembles en avoir besoin ”.

“ Oui, merci Al… Deaton ”. Je me suis souvenu que tout le monde l’appeler Deaton peut-être préfère-t-il comme ça.

“ C’est bon Percy tu peux m’appeler Alan si tu veux, je suis un peu de ta famille maintenant après tout ”.

“ D’accord, merci Alan, à demain ”.

**Allison**

Ça fait un moment qu’on a laissé Percy et Deaton parler, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire, si je comprends bien Deaton est le tuteur de Percy et ils viennent tous les deux de le découvrir ça doit être un choque surtout pour Percy qui a perdu sa mère récemment je sais ce que c’est lorsque toute notre vie change subitement, d’abord Kate, puis ma mère et Gérard c’est comme si ma famille s’était désagrégée depuis notre arrivée à Beacon Hills. Normalement personne ne voudrait remettre les pieds dans cette ville après y avoir tant perdu, mais j’ai le sentiment que cette ville a besoin de gens comme nous, Papa veut qu’on reste à l’écart de tout les problèmes mais je pense que c’est notre devoir d’intervenir et de protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas eux-mêmes.

Finalement Percy est sorti de la clinique et est monté à l’arrière de notre voiture, c’est là que j’ai remarqué qu’il avait un skate avec lui, noir avec de joli de motifs de vague bleutés.

Le trajet en voiture s’est déroulé sans soucis mon père et Percy ont discuté, en fait c’était principalement Percy remerciant mon père et lui disant que ce n’était rien, puis mon père a demandé à Percy qu’il l’appelle Chris en arrivant chez nous je me suis rappelé d’une chose qui allait provoquer une discussion gênante et le regard de Percy en sortant de la voiture en était la preuve. Sous ses yeux des centaines d’armes de toutes sortes étaient entreposés dans notre garage ça allait évidemment lui paraître louche, pourtant son regard choqué est vite passé à autre chose, de l’admiration ?

“ OUAH ! Vous êtes dans l’armé Chris, ou un ex-soldat peut-être ” ? Eh bien ça change de ce que disent les gens d’habitude, Scott m’avait regardé comme si j’étais de la famille de Ben Laden, mais en y repensant il savait ce que faisait ma famille et il devait être terrifié de finir avec sa tête comme trophée de chasse.

“ Ahah non pas du tout, mais on me l’avait encore jamais faite celle-là, en fait notre famille vend des armes pour les forces de police et pour l’armée justement, je te rassure il n’y a rien d’illégale ici ”. A dit mon père en rigolant.

“ Oh je vois, c’est cool quand même ”. Percy a commencé à se déplacer et à observer nos armes puis il s’est arrêté devant un des revolvers de mon père et l’a pris en main, puis comme s’il faisait ça tous les jours il a vérifié que l’arme n’était pas chargée puis s’est mis en position de tire parfaite avant de nous regarder. “ Et vous savez vous en servir, cette arme c’est la vôtre non ” ? Mon père à regarder Percy comme s’il cherchait à résoudre une énigme, d’après ce qui s’est passé à la clinique ce n’est pas un loup garou, peut-être est-il un chasseur comme nous ?

“ Heu oui, mais dis-moi, où as-tu appris à te servir d’armes à feu ta posture était parfaite ”. J’avoue que j’aimerai savoir aussi.

“ Oh mon père était dans la marine et j’ai passé beaucoup de temps dans un camp pour enfant de militaires près de New York, je peux me servir de pas mal d’arme même si je n’ai jamais tiré à balle réelle avec, je suis par contre bien plus à l’aise à l’arme blanche. Désolé si je vous ai fait peur ”.

“ Non ne t’inquiète pas il en faut plus pour nous effrayer n’est-ce pas ” ? J’ai dit à mon père.

“ Oui et puis c’est plutôt rassurant, je n’aurais pas à m’inquiéter à laisser un adolescent turbulent et inexpérimenté dans une maison pleine d’armes ”. Oui enfin encore faut-il être sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cette personne.

“ Dit Percy tu as dit que tu étais plus à l’aise avec une arme blanche, et les arcs alors tu te débrouilles avec ” ? J’ai vu à son regard que ça ne devait pas être le cas.

“ Euh en fait je suis horrible avec un arc, à tel point que Will, l’entraîneur de tir à l’arc de ce camp, m’a dit de ne plus m’approcher du stand de tir à l’arc et de me tenir loin de n’importe quel arc ou flèche pour le bien de tous ”. A-t-il dit un peu penaud et avec un léger rougissement à cause de l’embarras. J’étais un peu déçu j’espérai pouvoir m’entraîner avec lui.

“ C’est pas grave personne ne peut être bon à tout, déjà si tu manies les armes blanches aussi bien et même mieux que les armes à feu alors tu es très bon ”. A dit mon père, pendant ce temps Percy faisait le tour du garage en examinant tous les types d’armes différent qu’il trouvait, puis il est tombé sur une des épées de Gérard, je crois qu’il en avait deux je me demande ou se trouve la deuxième ? Il a saisi l’épée à une main alors qu’elle est faite pour deux et a fait quelques mouvements avec sans aucun problème malgré son poids et honnêtement on voyait qu’il était plus à l’aise le simple fait d’avoir l’épée dans sa main le faisait sourire.

Quand Percy a reposé l’épée de Gérard mon père en a profité pour parler.

“ Bon il se fait tard on devrait bouger, Allison fait faire le tour de la maison à Percy en pensant bien à lui présenter la douche, moi je vais aller te chercher des habits propres je dois bien avoir des affaires que tu peux mettre on est à peu près de la même taille ”.

Percy nous a donc suivi à l’intérieur de la maison en gardant son skate avec lui.

**Percy**

Quand j’ai vu les armes en bas j’étais surpris mais heureusement Alan m’avait prévenu donc j’ai trouvé comment rebondir je suis content que Clarisse m’ait appris à utiliser des armes à feu entre ça et l’histoire de marine que j’avais l’habitude de raconter avant j’ai réussi à les impressionner sans trop en révéler et à réorienter les soupçons car je doute que beaucoup de loup garou soit à l’aise avec des armes conçues pour les tuer donc au pire ils penseront que je suis un chasseur. Annabeth serait fière de moi j’ai bien tout planifié je peux dire adieu à mon surnom de cervelle d’algues.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, pour qu’Allison me montre la cuisine, les toilettes et les différentes chambres en terminant par la mienne, qui était apparemment celle de sa mère avant j’ai pu y sentir du sang je me demande ce qui y est arrivé et aussi pourquoi son père n’a pas gardé cette chambre. Quand j’ai demandé à Allison elle m’a dit qu’il dormait dans la chambre de sa tante Kate, j’ai voulu demander pour elle aussi mais je me suis abstenu Alan m’avait dit qu’ils avaient perdu beaucoup de gens. Finalement elle m’a emmené jusqu’à la salle de bain où son père nous attendait.

“ Et voilà la salle de bain, rien de bien exotique je pense que tu t’en sortiras sans aucune explication non ”. M’a-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire en coin.

“ Oui, je ne m’inquiète pas ça ne doit pas être très différents d’une rivière n’est-ce pas ” ? J’ai dit en rigolant.

“ Ah ah très drôle monsieur fait de l’humour à ce que je vois ”. Il faut bien, ça me détend de plaisanter et ça permet de penser à d’autres choses qu’à tous les drames.

“ Et oui tout le temps, tu devrais t’y habituer si je dois rester un moment ”.

“ Percy je t’ai trouvé quelques vêtements que tu dois pouvoir mettre, je suppose que tu n’as pas d’argent pour en acheter d’autres tu peux utiliser mes affaires en attendant je t’en mettrai de côté ”.

“ Merci mons… Chris ”. Il m’a regardé avec un regard chaleureux puis est parti en me disant qu’il me préparait un truc à manger dans la cuisine histoire que je ne dorme pas le ventre vide.

“ Tu comptes te doucher avec ” ? M’a dit Allison en montrant mon skate dans ma main.

“ Ah oui désolé je sais que c’est bizarre surtout que c’est vous qui m’accueillez mais je ne m’en sépare jamais c’est le dernier cadeau que m’a fait mon père ”.

“ Oh je comprends désolé, bon je te laisse te doucher je passerai te voir après ”.

Après ça Allison m’a laissé devant la prote de la salle de bain avec les vêtements que son père m’avait prêté. Comme elle l’avait dit la salle de bain était classique, une baignoire d’un côté et une douche à l’italienne de l’autre avec au centre un meuble de salle de bain contenant une armoire à pharmacie et tous les accessoires de base, brosse à dents, dentifrice, sèche cheveux etc. Au milieu du meuble se trouvait un lavabo blanc surmonté d’un miroir. Je me suis vu dans un miroir pour la première fois depuis trois mois j’étais effectivement dans un sale état mais pas dans le sens couvert de blessure et de sang comme j’aurai pu l’être par le passé juste dans le sens vit dehors depuis des mois.

Mes cheveux étaient devenus aussi longs que ceux de Nico mais bien plus sale et rebelles, j’avais une petite barbe d’adolescent qui poussait dans tous les sens et de la boue un peu partout, honnêtement je ne sais pas si j’aurai ouvert la porte de ma maison à quelqu’un dans mon état. J’ai décidé de profiter de ce passage à la salle de bain pour au moins arranger mes cheveux et ce duvet d’adolescent ridicule.

En sortant de la douche je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour trouver Chris qui m’avait préparé un sandwich.

“ Eh bien, l’habit ne fait pas le moine mais la douche elle si, regarde-moi ça alors tu avais un visage caché sous cette tignasse. Tu t’es coupé les cheveux tout seul, c’est plutôt réussi tourne-toi que je vois l’arrière ”. Je me suis prêté au jeu et j’ai fait comme il me demandait.

“ Hum pas mal, je pense que tu pourras quand même faire un tour chez le coiffeur avant de reprendre les cours pour égaliser mais c’est assez bien fait considérant que tu n’as pas d’yeux derrière la tête ”.

“ Merci, et merci aussi pour les vêtements ils vont bien au niveau de la taille ”.

“ Parfait ça te permettra de tenir quelque temps avant de t’en acheter de nouveaux ”. Ah ce moment Allison est arrivé dans la cuisine sûrement pour voir elle-même les dégâts.

“ Tu t’es coupé les cheveux ? Ça te va bien mieux que ton look d’emo à la rue de tout à l’heure, et les vêtements de papa te vont bien aussi ”. C’est pas la délicatesse qui l’étouffe, si j’en ai l’occasion un jour je lui présenterai Nico on verra si elle arrive à lui dire en face ce qu’elle pense de son look emo.

“ Eh bien merci c’est gentil enfin je crois ”.

“ Je t’ai préparé un sandwich Percy, dis-moi s’il y a quelque chose que tu n’aimes pas dedans et n’hésite pas à te servir dans le frigo ”.

“ Ne vous inquiéter pas tout est très bien, il manquerait plus que je refuse ce que vous me proposez alors que je ne suis qu’un invité ”. Joignant le geste à la parole j’ai pris une bouchée du sandwich qui était très bon au passage.

“ D’accord est-ce que tu veux une bière avec ton sandwich ” ? J’ai failli m’étouffer avec le sandwich en entendant ce qu’il m’a dit.

“ Papa, je savais que tu ne te retiendrais pas longtemps de le tester. Tu pourrais faire effort ”. Allison a dit pour me défendre en voyant mon embarras.

“ Une bière ? Je suis trop jeune pour et même si j’étais en âge je refuserai j’ai une très mauvaise opinion de l’alcool à cause de mon beau père qui était un alcoolique violent ”. En m’entendant dire ça Chris a semblé regretté de m’avoir posé la question.

“ Je suis désolé Percy, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenir ”.

“ Ne vous en faite pas vous ne pouviez pas savoir, je m’en suis bien remis j’ai d’ailleurs fait une magnifique statue à l’échelle de cet ivrogne pour extérioriser tout ça et avec ma mère on l’a installé dans Central Parc ”. La tête qu’ils font quand j’ai dit ça était mémorable il devait m’imaginer devant un bloc de pierre en train de tailler une statue de mon beau-père violent, je ne vais pas leur dire que ça n’a pris que dix secondes avec la tête de méduse et que c’est ma mère qui l’a fait techniquement.

“ Oh je vois, tant mieux alors. Quand tu auras fini le sandwich tu peux aller te coucher, je sais que tu n’as pas d’école demain mais tu as besoin de dormir et je crois que tu dois voir Deaton aussi ”.

“ Oui vous avez raison je vais tomber comme une pierre je pense ”.

“ Je t’ai préparé les draps pendant que tu te douchais, je vais aussi aller me coucher bonne nuit Percy ”. M’a dit Allison.

“ Bonne nuit Allison, et bonne nuit à vous Chris merci pour le sandwich il est très bon ”. Il m’a fait un sourire puis est allé se coucher lui aussi, une fois que j’ai eu fini le sandwich j’ai fait pareil.

**Allison**

J’ai plutôt bien dormi hier et avec l’arrivée de Percy chez nous j’en avais presque oubliée mon angoisse de retourner au lycée, pourtant après m’être levée, avoir pris une douche et un petit déjeuner cette angoisse et revenu et je ne parvenais pas à me décider à aller au lycée ce matin. J’étais sûr mon lit à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire, mais aussi encore préoccupé par ce cerf quand mon père est entré par la porte ouverte de ma chambre.

“ Tu es prête ” ? M’a-t-il demandé.

“ Oui ”. J’ai répondu sans vraiment y penser.

“ Tu peux attendre demain si tu veux, ça peut être dur le premier jour ”. En entendant ces mots, le fait de suggérer de remettre ça à demain j’ai pris ma décision, j’irai, je savais que si je commençais à fuir en remettant à demain je ne pourrai plus m’arrêter et je suis plus forte que ça.

“ Ça va aller ”. J’ai répondu avec conviction, j’ai passé quatre mois à pleurer ma mère, maintenant il est temps d’avancer, de recommencer à vivre.

“ Tu es sûr ? Tu peux même attendre une semaine si tu crois que ça sera plus facile ”. Mon père essayait de soulager la tension dans l’air, mais je sentais sa propre peine derrière ses mots.

“ Oui certaine et puis il faut bien que quelqu’un emmène Lydia elle n’a plus de voiture ”. J’ai utilisé l’excuse de Lydia pour qu’il n’insiste pas plus, car je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir résister s’il insistait pour que j’attende demain. En voyant ma détermination il m’a pris dans ses bras pour m’encourager.

“ Comment va Percy il a bien dormi ” ? J’ai demandé pour changer de conversation.

“ Oh comme une marmotte, il dort encore d’ailleurs j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux le laisser se reposer après tout ce qu’il a traversé. Je suis prêt à parier qu’il n’avait pas vu de lit depuis un moment, de toute façon il n’a pas encore cours donc rien ne presse il pourra aller voir Deaton dès qu’il sera réveillé ”.

“ Oui tu as raison le laisser dormir est la bonne décision, il faut qu’il profite de ce moment parce quand il commencera les cours je m’occuperais personnellement de le réveiller, on verra qui de moi ou du camp militaire est le plus efficace à le réveiller ”. J’ai ajouté en rigolant.

**Stiles**

J’étais chez moi, mon cerveau tournant à mille à l’heure comme d’habitude alors que je cherchais les rapports d’incidents impliquant des collisions entre des voitures et des animaux sauvages, j’étais persuadé que l’accident d’hier avait un rapport avec du surnaturel. Depuis cette histoire avec Matt et le Kanima j’ai développé un sixième sens pour ça je sens quand quelque chose cloche. Scott pense que je suis juste parano et Lydia m’a dit que si je suspectais n’importe quel incident d’être surnaturel je finirai forcément par avoir raison à un moment mais que ça ne prouvait rien.

“ Tu sais combien il y a eu de collisions entre des voitures et des cerfs l’année dernière. 247000. ”

“ Oh non s’il te plaît vas au lycée ”. M’a retondu mon père depuis l’encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

“ Mais ils traversaient la route alors que celui-là a foncé sur la voiture ”. Je suis sûr qu’il y a un truc louche là-dessous.

“ Je ne vais pas te supplier ”. A insisté mon père alors qu’il venait derrière moi.

“ Tant mieux je ne suis pas sensible à tes lamentations ”. Et j’ai mieux à faire que de les écouter de toute façon.

“ Alors tu veux de l’argent ” ? Intéressante proposition mais je reste sur le cas de possible surnaturel.

“ Je suis trop chère pour toi ”.

“ Du chantage ” ? Ah parfois je suis vraiment fier de mon père et je sais de qui tenir, mais non ça ne sert à rien il n’a rien sur moi.

“ T’as rien contre moi ”. Et ouais t’as joué t’as perdu maintenant laisse-moi faire mes recherches.

“ Ouais ”. A-t-il dit en soupirant, Avant d’attraper la chaise et de me tirer de mon bureau jusqu’à ce que j’en tombe, parfois j’aimerais qu’il sache tout sur le surnaturel et Beacon Hills je suis sûr qu’il me laisserait à mes recherches dans ce cas.

Après que mon père j’ai retrouvé au Scott au lycée qui me racontait sa nouvelle mauvaise idée du moment, demander de l’aide à Derek pour faire son tatouage car selon sa logique imparable Derek à un tatouage donc il sait comment faire un, cependant il oublie que Derek est comment dire ça gentiment eh bien il est Derek donc s’il a une solution elle implique sûrement de la douleur beaucoup de douleur. Et puis avec la disparition de Boyd et Erica il a sans doute mieux à faire.

En passant devant le bureau du principal, on a surpris notre ancien principal en train de se plaindre des dégâts causés par le Kanima à la bibliothèque et de la présence plus que suspecte d’une épée médiéval dans son bureau.

Notre premier cours de la journée était avec une nouvelle prof de littérature, je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens continuent de postuler pour ce lycée ils ne regardent pas la rubrique nécro ou quoi cet endroit est une tombe ouverte. Après que Scott est reçu un petit mot d’Allison, comme c’est intéressant, la prof l’a appelé pour lui dire que sa mère l’avait demandé ça doit être à cause d’Isaac à l’hôpital. Quand il est sorti mon regard a dérivé sur Lydia et j’ai remarqué qu’elle avait un bandage à la cheville, je ne me rappelais pas qu’elle avait été blessée hier alors j’ai demandé.

“ Hé Lydia, qu’est-ce que tu as la cheville ” ?

“ Prada m’a mordu ”. Prada ? Son chien, il est aussi inoffensif qu’une mouche.

“ Prada ? Ton chien ” ? J’ai demandé étonné.

“ Non les Bolcheviks ”. Ahah très drôle. Je lui ai lancé un regard agacé. “ Oui mon chien ”.

“ Et il t’avait déjà mordu avant ” ? Elle a fait non de la tête, curieux tout ça d’abord le cerf et maintenant ça les animaux ont un drôle de comportement c’est mauvais signe ils doivent sentir un truc.

Alors que j’essayais de la convaincre qu’un truc allé se passer, un corbeau s’est écrasé contre la vitre pile au moment où Lydia évoqué la formule jamais deux sans trois, puis toute une volée de corbeau a déferlé dans la classe en brisant les vitres.

Bien évidemment après que toute la classe ait été traumatisée, mon père ainsi que le père d’Allison ont débarqués ce qui a donné lieu à un moment bien gênant lorsque mon père a questionné M.Argent au sujet de son expérience de chasseurs et sur son opinion de ses comportements étranges, ce dernier a alors expliqué qu’il ne chassait plus. Avant qu’Allison et Lydia ne reparte avec le père d’Allison j’ai surpris une conversation dans le couloir du lycée.

“ Hé tu n’as plus de raison de t’inquiéter maintenant, tu te rappelles notre accord, on reste à Beacon Hills à condition qu’on ne s’occupe plus de tout ça, c’est plus notre problème. D’accord ” ? Le père d’Allison a dit à sa fille. Chouette notre meilleur carte en cas de pépin surnaturel est hors jeu.

“ Et Percy alors, s’il n’est vraiment qu’un ado normal au courant de rien il est en danger, il a déjà traversé tellement de choses imagine qu’il lui arrive un truc ”. Percy ? Qui est-ce ? Et que vient-il faire là-dedans.

“ On veille sur lui mais on ne dit rien, c’est juste un humain ordinaire il n’y a pas de raison qu’on lui dise quoi que ce soit et puis comme c’est le pupille de Deaton il est certainement plus en sécurité que n’importe qui, s’il n’est pas au courant de ce qui se passe dans cette ville il le sera bientôt mais pas par nous. Ok ” ? Le pupille Deaton, cette histoire est encore plus louche que celle du cerf il faudra creuser, dommage que je doive rejoindre Scott chez Derek j’aurai accompagné mon père chez Deaton pour en savoir plus.

**Percy**

Je me suis levé vers 10h00 ce matin, mes dieux quel bonheur de dormir autant, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas pu dormir vraiment toujours à rester sur mes gardes, mais dans cette maison en sachant qu’il y a deux chasseurs prêt à intervenir si besoin j’ai enfin pu me détendre surtout que même s’ils apprennent que je suis un loup garou ils sont apparemment tenus à un code et ne me feront rien tant que je ne blesse personne.

Après un petit déjeuner léger et un rapide passage à la douche que j’aime déjà beaucoup je me suis dirigé vers la clinique d’Alan sur mon skate, en arrivant devant j’ai vu une voiture de police et mon cœur s’est accéléré de peur qu’il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon tuteur pitié faite qu’il aille bien. En approchant j’ai senti une odeur de sang et mon inquiétude s’est renforcé, j’ai décidé de passer par derrière là d’où venait l’odeur de sang et j’ai été choqué par le spectacle sous mes yeux. Les petits pensionnaires de la clinique principalement des chats et des chiens étaient morts couvert de sang dans leurs cages on aurait dit qu’il s’était fait ça eux-mêmes. Par peur j’ai appelé Alan en criant sans même remarquer le battement de son cœur dans la pièce à côté.

“ Alan ! Vous êtes où vous allez bien ” ? J’ai appelé en le cherchant, puis je suis tombé nez à nez avec Alan en pleine discussion avec le shérif.

“ Percy ! Oui je vais bien ne t’inquiète pas ”.

“ Pouvez-vous m’expliquer qui est ce jeune homme et pourquoi il est arrivé ici en paniquant ”. A demandé l’homme qui devait être le shérif au vu de son uniforme et sa plaque, il avait un haut niveau de stress.

“ Oui excusez-moi shérif, je vous présente Percy Jackson, c’est le fils d’une très bonne amie à moi qui nous a quitté il y a environ trois mois, elle m’avait confiée la garde de son fils. Comme je n’ai pas de logement suffisamment grand pour nous deux il loge chez les Argent il est passé aujourd’hui car nous devions nous occuper des formalités administratives pour son admission à l’école ”.

“ Je vois, ravi de faire ta connaissance Percy et toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère ça doit être très dur pour toi. Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui t’as fait peur on aurait dit que tu craignais pour la vie du docteur Deaton ”. Cet homme dégagé quelque chose de chaleureux malgré sa détresse évidente quant aux évènements qui se produisait dans sa ville.

“ Merci Shérif, en fait je suis arrivé par-derrière et j’ai vu le triste spectacle qui s’y trouvent et du coup je me suis inquiété surtout qu’il y avait une voiture de police à l’avant ”. J’ai expliqué totalement honnêtement mais en omettant que j’avais senti le sang depuis la rue.

“ Quel triste spectacle ”. A-t-il demandé et j’étais plutôt perplexe il n’était pas là pour ça ?

“ Oui Shérif comme j’allais vous le dire quand Percy est arrivé j’allais vous appeler justement venait voir ”. Alan a conduit le Shérif à l’arrière où il a pu voir de lui-même les pauvres animaux mutilés, tout comme moi il en a conclu qu’ils s’étaient fait ça eux même ce qui a bouleversé le Shérif.

“ Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qui peut bien pousser les animaux à agir ainsi ” ? Rien de bon si vous voulez mon avis quelque chose de pas net se passe ici.

Après avoir pris la déposition d’Alan le Shérif est reparti avec plus de questions et sans aucunes réponses si ce n’est que quelque chose perturbe les animaux. Quand le Shérif est sorti Alan m’a parlé.

“ Bon Percy, j’imagine que tu te poses des questions sur tout ce qui se passe en ville en ce moment mais avant d’en parler est-ce que tu veux toujours récupérer tes souvenirs ”. Évidemment que je le veux, le reste peut attendre.

“ Oui bien sûr, de toute façon ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose d’en discuter vous ne savez rien j’ai vérifié vos battements de cœur vous ne mentiez pas au Shérif quand vous avez dit ne pas savoir ce qui provoque ces comportements étranges même si vous n’avais pas tout dit ”. Son visage affiché un mélange de surprise et de fierté.

“ Eh bien quelqu’un qui est loup garou depuis si peu de temps tu utilises à merveille tes dons, j’imagine que c’est grâce au carnet de ta mère, c’est moi qui lui avait suggéré de l’écrire quand elle t’attendait au cas où tu hérites de ses dons. Bon si tu es prêt suis-moi dans la salle d’opération j’ai tout préparé pour toi malgré ce qui s’est passé ”. Alors c’était son idée je vois. En arrivant dans la salle d’opération j’ai vu une grande baignoire rempli d’eau et de glaçon, il y avait aussi des pétales bleu-mauve qui flottait dedans.

“ Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire du coup ” ? J’ai demandé.

“ Tu vas t’immerger là-dedans et gardais la tête sous l’eau le temps de ralentir tes battements de cœur grâce au froid pour entrer dans un état de transe ou je pourrais te guider à travers tes souvenirs perdus ”. Je comprends l’idée cependant il y a un hic.

“ Je vois par contre il y a un problème, comme je suis un fils de Poséidon l’eau glacée n’a pas d’effet sur moi et je peux respirer sous l’eau donc je doute que vous arriviez à ralentir suffisamment mon rythme cardiaque ”. Ah il sourit, il avait tout prévu c’est pas bon je pense c’est un sourire à la Stolls ça peut que être mauvais.

“ Je sais Percy, je connais ton héritage après tout c’est pour ça que j’ai ajouté ces pétales, c’est de l’aconit tue loup tu as dû lire à son sujet dans le carnet de ta mère, ton loup y est très sensible c’est du poison pour lui en t’affaiblissant avec ça tu devrais ressentir les effets de l’eau gelée malgré ton héritage ”.

“ J’imagine que cette technique est déjà plutôt dangereuse mais avec ça en plsu c’est assez risqué non ” ? J’ai demandé un peu inquiet.

“ Plutôt oui, mais je veillerai que tout se passe bien. Alors tu es prêt ”. J’avais beau être inquiet j’étais trop curieux.

“ Oui ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite précision je voulais que Percy vive chez les Argent car (eh bien vous verrez pourquoi ahah) mais du coup j'ai dû opérer un changement majeur, ainsi Allison et son père n'ont pas déménagé dans un appartement ils vivent toujours dans leur maison et le père d'Allison ne voulait pas dormir dans son ancienne chambre car c'est là que sa femme s'est suicidé il a donc pris celle de kate qui était une chambre d'amis et qu'il associe donc moins à sa sœur (qui de toute façon n'était qu'une psychopathe). Bref du coup la chambre de Percy est l'ancienne chambre des parents d'Allison.


	5. La vérité cachée dans les souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà vous allez enfin connaître la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Louis, et on termine l'intrigue de Tattoo avec un petit POV de Lydia il ne me reste qu'un POV Scott tout les pont de vue des personnage principaux de cette saison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au début le POV Lydia était un POV Allison mais j'ai tout réécris car j'estimais qu'il était plus intéressant de montrer comment Lydia découvrait Percy et ce qu'elle pensait même si c'est assez prévisible. Comme promis retour au camp avec en cadeau un POV de Nico car tout le monde aime Nico

**Percy**

Pour la première fois depuis l’Alaska j’ai ressenti le froid de l’eau et aussi la peur de me noyer, j’avais avoir confiance en Alan je me suis débattu de toutes mes forces restantes une fois immergé. Après à peine quelque seconde l’engourdissement du froid a laissé la place à une sensation floue, j’avais l’impression d’être sur un nuage de coton et je n’arrivais plus à enregistrer ce qui ce passait autour de moi à part la voix d’Alan qui était claire et distincte.

“ Percy est-ce que tu m’entends ” ?

“ Oui ”. J’ai répondu presque automatiquement comme si mon corps réagissait avant mon esprit.

“ Bien Percy, maintenant concentre-toi sur la nuit où tu as découvert que tu étais un loup garou. Que s’est-il passé ” ? D’un seul coup des flashs de ce qui s’est passé cette soirée me sont revenus.

“ Je suis dans les bois, ma tête me fait mal et je suis couvert de sang mais ce n’est pas le mien je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et Annabeth me regarde horrifié ”.

“ Très bien qui est Annabeth ”.

“ Ma petite amie ”.

“ D’accord Percy, qu’est ce qui la terrifie pourquoi te regarde-t-elle comme ça ”.

“ Il y a un corps à côté de moi c’est Louis, elle pense que je l’ai tuée je crois aussi que c’est moi comment expliquer ce sang sinon mais pourquoi et comment j’ai pu faire ça ”.

“ Percy plonge plus loin dans tes souvenirs avant que tu ne te réveilles avec Annabeth dans la forêt que s’est-il passé ”. Je ne me sens pas bien, j’ai peur je ne veux pas voir ça je veux sortir d’ici.

“ Non je ne veux pas, je ne sais pas non, j’ai peur ”.

“ Percy calme-toi ce ne sont que des souvenirs, les souvenirs ne peuvent pas te blesser c’est comme regarder un film maintenant détends-toi et regarde ce qu’il s’est passé avant ton réveil ”. Je me sens un peu plus calme d’un coup puis le paysage change et je suis à nouveau en fin d’après midi vers 19 heure à côté du point de Zeus avec Louis.

_Flashback_

“ Et là tu as ce qui était une des entrées du Labyrinthe de Dédale, lors de la seconde guerre des Titans Chronos et son armée ont tenté de s’en servir pour attaquer le camp en ignorant la barrière de protection. Heureusement grâce à l’aide de Nico et de Rachel notamment nous avons pu détruire le Labyrinthe et empêcher l’armée de nous détruire même si une petite partie a réussi à passer et que certains campeurs sont mort dans l’affrontement ”.

J’étais en train d’expliquer le rôle de cet endroit dans la guerre à Louis qui était derrière moi en train d’admirer le poing de Zeus quand j’ai senti une violente brûlure dans mon dos et j’ai perdu l’équilibre avant de me retrouver adosser contre le poing de Zeus devant Louis qui me faisait un sourire sinistre.

“ Je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi Luke a choisi cet endroit pour envahir le camp, c’est un véritable point stratégique, isolé au milieu des bois donc pourvu que l’ennemi ne sache pas qu’on vient de là on peut facilement se préparer en vue d’une attaque. De plus comme il est au cœur du camp on peut prendre d’un coup d’assaut tous les sites important du camp, il avait beau être du mauvais côté on doit bien reconnaître à Luke qu’il était brillant pour un vulgaire fils d’Hermès ”. A dit Louis en me regardant méchamment.

“ Qu’est-ce que tu fous connard ”. J’ai réussi à dire malgré l’engourdissement dans ma tête, je voulais bouger mais je ne sentais plus mes membres sûrement à cause de la décharge.

“ Je t’élimine Percy, surtout ne le prend pas mal je n’ai rien contre toi j’ai même beaucoup de respect pour toi qui as sauvé l’Olympe deux fois, mais mon père m’a ordonné de me débarrasser de toi dès que l’occasion se présenterait. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas avoir une chance aussi vite pour quelqu’un qui a combattu dans deux guerres tu baisses ta garde trop facilement ”. Son père veut me tuer pourquoi.

“ Pourquoi t’a-t-il ordonné de me tuer ”. Si je gagne suffisamment de temps je pourrais bouger à nouveau et l’arrêter.

“ Ah Percy je sais ce que tu fais désoler mais ça ne sert à rien ce n’est pas le choc qui t’a paralysé ma décharge électrique à sectionner directement les nerfs de ta colonne vertébrale ou disons plutôt qu’ils ont brûlé donc ça ne sert à rien de gagner du temps tu ne pourras jamais bouger et il n’y a aucun point d’eau suffisamment près donc je ne crains rien alors autant t’expliquer ”. Je suis paralysé à vie, non je ne peux pas le croire. Si seulement je pouvais contrôler l’eau du ruisseau plus loin je sais qu’il est là et je peux le sentir même s’il est loin encore un peu je pourrai ramener l’eau à moi pour me guérir.

“ À quoi bon me raconter tout si tu vas me tuer ”.

“ Comme je te l’ai dit j’ai du respect pour toi, tu mérites de savoir ”.

“ Si tu me le dis je raconterai tout à Hadès et le complot de ton père sera dévoilé tu es sûr de toi ”. J’ai essayé de prendre un air sûr de moi.

“ Ce ne sera pas un problème, mon père m’a donné une arme spéciale qui détruit les âmes donc tu ne rejoindras pas Hadès ”. Il a retiré sa casquette des Mets et l’a secoué vivement avant qu’elle ne se change en un poignard à l’aspect affreusement familier.

“ Cette lame, on dirait ”. Il ne m’a pas laissé finir.

“ En effet argent maudit et bronze céleste comme la faux de Chronos après avoir récupéré la lame de Luke mon père a fait cette dague avec ”.

“ Tu avais vraiment tout prévue hein ”.

“ Mon père oui, il en a marre que ses enfants passent au second plan et que les fils de ses frères accaparent toute la renommée, d’abord tu deviens le leader de ce camp, puis lors de ta perte de mémoire tu es devenu un des leaders du camp Jupiter et maintenant Jason qui devait incarner sa force a quitté le camp Jupiter et perd son temps ici. Donc mon père m’a envoyé ici pour devenir le nouveau chef de ce camp et faire disparaître ses neveux gênant, une fois fait je devrais aussi m’occuper de chasser Jason d’ici et le forcer à réintégrer le camp Jupiter comme préteur et ainsi mon père contrôlera les deux camps ”. L’enfoiré il veut aussi s’en prendre à Nico et Jason je ne peux pas le laisser faire, ma vision se trouble j’ai l’impression de voir rouge.

“ Je t’interdis de t’en prendre à eux si tu ne lèves ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur Nico ou Jason je te détruirais ”. J’ai craché avec rage. Il m’a juste regardé avec pitié avant d’éclater de rire.

“ Ahahah comment veux-tu faire ça, tu ne bougeras plus jamais même si je ne te tue pas tout de suite tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, mais rassure-toi si Nico reste en dehors des affaires du camp autrement dit s’il quitte définitivement le camp pour rester aux enfers où est sa place alors je ne le tuerai pas et si je dois en arriver là sache que je ferais en sorte qu’il ne sente rien ce sera rapide et indolore comme pour toi. Vous n’êtes pas les premiers demi-dieux que je tue pour mon père malgré mon âge mon père a fait en sorte que je reçoive un très bon entraînement et m’a déjà confié plusieurs missions ”. Le monstre je vais le tuer.

“ Tu te crois si fort tu ne vaux rien, Nico te battrait les yeux fermés et une main dans le dos et t’en es conscient puisque tu m’as attaqué de dos, tu savais que tu n’avais aucune chance ”. Cette fois son sourire macabre s’est changé en une expression de colère et de dégoût.

“ Comment oses-tu j’aurai pu t’écraser si je l’avais voulu mais j’ai préféré t’attaquer ainsi pour te paralyser et t’éviter des souffrances inutiles et si besoin je ferai pareil avec ce gamin de la mort misérable il ne mérite pas de voir le soleil de toute façon ”. Cette fois s’en est trop ma rage est trop forte je vais le déchiqueter, ma vision est complètement rouge et j’entends les battements de son cœur s’accélérait alors que je me lève pour lui faire face, je sens l’adrénaline m’envahir.

“ Mais qu’est-ce que tu es comment peux-tu bouger j’ai détruit ta colonne vertébrale, et tes yeux ils sont jaunes quel genre de monstre es-tu ” ? Dit-il avec horreur prêt à m’attaquer avec son poignard. Mais je ne l’enregistre même pas et ne prend pas la peine de répondre il m’envoie une nouvelle décharge mais elle chatouille à peine et je l’attrape à la gorge avec mes griffes, tiens j’ai des griffes maintenant, puis je brise son poignet tenant son arme de mon autre main. En tombant la dague redevient une casquette, maintenant qu’il est désarmé je le regarde avec haine avant de le mettre pièce.

_Fin du flashback_

Je sors de l’eau en haletant, Alan me regarde inquiet.

“ Il m’a attaqué en premier, il voulait me tuer moi et mes amis ce n’était que de la légitime défense ”.

“ Oui j’ai tout entendu Percy, en plus il semblerait qu’il avait assassiné d’autres demi-dieux innocents pour son père. Zeus est décidément un véritable fou mégalomaniaque heureusement que tu l’as arrêté ”.

“ Ce n’est pas fini je dois prévenir mes amis au camp au cas où Zeus tenterai à nouveau quelque chose, est-ce que les messages Iris sont aussi intraçable ici comme le reste ” ?

“ Oui mais je n’ai pas de drachme et je doute que tu puisses en trouver dans cette ville ”.

“ Ce n’est pas grave j’en ai gardé quelques-uns je vais les prévenir ”.

**Nico**

Je venais tout juste de revenir du déjeuner et je ne voulais rien faire à part rester dans ma cabine, depuis l’annonce de la mort de Percy je n’avais plus envie de participer aux activités du camp, je ne suis resté que pour Will, quand j’ai entendu mon nom.

“ Nico, tu m’entends ? Dites vous êtes sûr que les appels passent d’ici ” ? Cette voix je la reconnaîtrais n’importe où. Je me suis mis à tourner sur moi-même cherchant d’où provenait la voix quand j’ai vu un écran de brume sur lequel se trouvait le visage de Percy tournait vers un angle mort, il était manifestement en train de parler avec quelqu’un mais je ne voyais pas qui. En le voyant mon coeur a fait un bon, je pensais ne plus jamais le voir j’avais cherché dans les enfers mais mon père m’a dit que s’il l’avait voulu Zeus avait pu supprimer l’âme de Percy sans l’envoyer aux enfers.

“ Percy ! Tu es vivant ! J’en étais sûr j’ai soutenu mon père que s’était impossible que tu meures sans que je ne le sente ”. En m’entendant il s’est retourné et m’a souri de soulagement.

“ Ah Nico, tu m’entends c’est génial je commençais à douter que la connexion passe d’où je suis c’est la troisième drachme que j’utilise avant d’obtenir une image ”.

“ Oui je t’entends, je suis content je pensais ne plus jamais t’entendre. Comment as-tu survécu ? Après l’attaque Mme O’Leary m’a relâché en pleurant quand je suis arrivé sur place tout avait brûlé et les pompiers ont dit qu’il y avait des restes humains à l’intérieur ”. à la mention de la scène le sourire sur le visage de Percy s’est effondré.

“ Ma mère m’a écarté de la zone d’explosion avant que l’éclair de Zeus ne me touche mais elle ne s’en est pas sorti. J’ai failli tout détruire par colère mais heureusement mon père m’a arrêté, puis pour échapper à Zeus je me suis réfugié dans la ville dont ma mère avait parlé Beacon Hills ici il ne peut pas entendre ”.

“ Je suis désolé pour ta mère Percy, pendant que je te cherchais mon père m’a dit qu’elle était à Elysium. Comme son âme avait traversé j’étais sûr que si tu n’étais pas avec elle tu devais être envie malgré ce que mon père disait ”.

“ Ne lui en veut pas Nico il a fait ce qu’il fallait pour s’assurer que son frère ne l’apprenne pas, je suis désolé de pas avoir prévenu que j’avais survécu mais la route jusqu’ici a été longue je ne pouvais pas risquer que Zeus découvre que j’étais vivant avant d’être en sécurité ”. Son visage affiché une certaine culpabilité alors qu’il baissait la tête.

“ C’est pas grave je comprends Percy, je suis juste tellement content que tu sois vivant. Si ça peut te réconforter aucun des sept n’approuve ce que mon oncle a fait même Jason en veut à son père, pour ce qui est des autres malheureusement ils croient en la version officielle que tu es devenu un monstre et que tu as tué un campeur innocent ”. En entendant la fin de ma phrase Percy a redressé la tête avec un regard dur.

“ Nico ce n’était pas un campeur innocent, il a tenté de me tuer. Son père l’avait envoyé me tuer pour reprendre la tête du camp, il comptait aussi te tuer toi et faire expulser Jason du camp pour qu’il reprenne sa place de préteur au camp Jupiter et ainsi contrôler les deux camps ”. Putain mais quel enfoiré Zeus ce connard n’arrêtera donc jamais de jouer avec nos vies.

“ Quoi ? Si c’est vrai il faut le dire il ne doit pas s’en sortir avec ça, si on parvient à prouver qu’il a fait ça alors peut être que les autres dieux pourront le punir ”.

“ Ça ne sert à rien Nico, Zeus a merdé plus d’une fois et ils n’ont jamais levé le petit doigt nous ne sommes que des mortels sans intérêt si ce n’est encore pour nos parents respectifs. Néanmoins si tu veux une preuve alors la casquette de Louis pourrait être utile en réalité elle constitue un crime plus grave que m’a tentative de meurtre ”.

“ Euh j’ai du mal à te suivre comment une casquette peut être un crime plus grave ”. J’avoue que je suis confus.

“ C’est une dague en fait mais pas n’importe quelle dague elle a été forgée avec un fragment de la faux de Chronos or les dieux avaient jurés sur le Styx de détruire l’arme et de ne plus jamais s’en servir ”.

“ L’enfoiré il a osé, t’inquiète je sais où elle est, en fait Will l’a récupéré et elle dors aux objets trouvés depuis ”.

“ D’accord, je compte sur toi pour prévenir nos amis que je suis vivant et pour laver mon nom, mais soit prudent Zeus a déjà tenté de nous tuer tous les deux pour contrôler le camp rien ne dit qu’il ne tentera rien d’autre tu dois rester sur tes gardes ”.

“ Je ferai attention c’est promis, Will et Jason seront très heureux de savoir que tu es vivant ”.

“ Je vais devoir y aller, mais si vous avez des soucis au camp ou avec les dieux n’hésitez pas à venir ici en plus c’est en Californie donc pas très loin du camp Jupiter ”.

“ Oui on le fera, même sans ennuis j’espère pouvoir venir te voir, par contre c’est qui Alan ” ?

“ Oh apparemment ma mère l’avait désigné comme mon tuteur légal donc il s’occupe de moi maintenant. Allez montrez-vous un peu qu’il voit à quoi vous ressemblez ”. Percy c’est éloigné de l’écran pour tirer devant un homme noir d’une quarantaine d’année avec un air sérieux mais plutôt amicale quand même.

“ Enchanté, je m’appelle Alan Deaton. Percy a raison si l’un d’entre vous est en danger n’hésitez pas à venir on vous aidera comme on peut. Enfin si on a pas trop de soucis a géré non plus, ce n’est pas de tout repos ici non plus ”. Quand il a dit ça j’ai entendu un peu d’agitation de leur côté mais rien de distinct.

“ Euh bonjour et merci de prendre soin de Percy ”. Il s’est rapidement éloigné de l’écran en direction du bruit que je venait d’entendre de leur côté.

“ Bon a plus tard Nico on doit vraiment y aller maintenant, prend soin de toi. Ah et rappel à Will que même si je suis pas là notre accord tient toujours et j’ai Mme O’Leary comme espion sur place alors pas de connerie bye ”. Ensuite il a passé sa main dans l’écran et il a disparu, j’étais évidemment rouge comme une tomate à l’évocation de notre accord, même si au vu des circonstances passer à l’étape suivante avec Will était la dernière de mes préoccupations enfin maintenant que je savais que Percy allait bien peut-être que je pourrais y repenser.

**Percy**

Pendant qu’on parlait avec Nico, deux femmes sont entrés dans la clinique en passant par la porte de derrière sans vraiment prendre le temps de l’ouvrir mais au vu de l’état de l’une des deux ça pouvait se comprendre. J’ai rapidement dit à Nico que je devais raccrocher et Alan s’est précipité à la rencontre des femmes. Celle qui était blessée avait une profonde marque de griffure dans le cou et qui remontée jusqu’à sa joue sur laquelle elle maintenait une forte pression, l’autre femme la supportée sur son dos.

“ Marine ! Qui est cette femme avec toi et qui l’a mis dans cet état ” ? A dit Alan en s’adressant à la femme en bonne santé.

“ Eh bien même pas un bonjour à ta petite sœur Alan, elle s’appelle Breaden je l’avais envoyé récupérer Isaac de là où tu sais mais elle s’est faite retrouvé j’imagine que je n’ai pas besoin de te dire qui lui a fait ça. Est-ce qu’on peut parler librement devant ce garçon ” ?

“ Oui tu peux parler sans retenu, c’est Percy le fils de Sally je t’ai parlé de lui hier il fait un peu partie de la famille maintenant. Percy tu peux nous aider à installer Breaden sur la table d’opération je dois suturer ses plaies avant qu’elle ne perde trop de sang ”. S’il veut mon avis elle en a déjà perdu pas mal, dire qu’on venait de nettoyer les dégâts avec les animaux morts.

“ Oui bien sûr ”. J’ai dit alors que je la prenais sous mon bras pour la guider jusqu’à la table. “ Alors comme ça tu es la sœur d’Alan, ravi de te rencontrer, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t’es mise dans cette situation ”.

“ Ma sœur a juste de mauvaise fréquentation Percy ”.

“ Tu es bien calme au vu de la situation jeune homme ”. M’a-t-elle répondu avec un ton un peu inquisiteur.

“ J’ai juste vu tellement de chose bien pire, il en faut plus pour me faire perdre mon calme. Alors ce sont tes mauvaises fréquentations qui lui ont fait ça, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi tu as envoyé cette fille contre eux tu ne pouvais pas agir toi-même ? Tu es une sorte d’agent double ” ?

“ Eh bien en quelque sorte, vois-tu ces gens qui avait kidnappé le jeune Isaac ont besoin de quelqu’un pour les tempérer et ce quelqu’un c’est moi, mais je dois faire attention pour ne pas perdre mon statut auprès d’eux donc j’ai ennoyé une mercenaire à ma place ”.

“ Qu’est-ce que ça donnerait si tu ne les tempérais pas alors ”. J’ai répondu plein de sarcasme, même avec sa présence ces gens kidnappent d’autres personnes même si j’ai aucune idée de qui est ce Isaac est-ce qu’elle sert vraiment a quelque chose.

“ Ma sœur est l’émissaire d’une meute d’alpha dirigé par un chef aux tendances obsessionnelles malgré les apparences sa présence avec eux diminue ne serait-ce qu’un peu la menace qu’ils représentent ”. M’a répondu Alan alors qu’il était occupé a refermé les plaies de la fille qui s’était évanoui sur la table.

“ D’accord, et sinon qui est ce Isaac et pourquoi s’était-il fait capturer ” ?

“ C’est un des amis du petit protégé de mon frère, et un loup garou aussi tout comme ce protégé, il s’est fait bêtement capturer en voulant retrouver certains des membres de la meute de l’Alpha de cette ville Derek Hale qui ont été capturés eux aussi par la meute d’Alpha ”. Plus elle parle plus son travail semble inutile.

“ Donc ils ont déjà capturé d’autres gens récemment vous êtes sûr que vous essayez vraiment de les dissuader ”.

“ Sans moi c’est toute la ville qui serait en danger ”. Mouais admettons.

“ Si vous le dite. Du coup vous avez déjà un loup garou comme protégé, comment est-il, vous allez me le présenter ”.

“ Oui il travaille à la clinique ici avec moi, il s’appelle Scott McCall et comme toi il a le potentiel pour devenir un véritable Alpha je suis sûr que tu t’entendras bien avec lui et tu pourras sûrement lui apprendre deux trois choses. Je pense que tu le rencontreras sans mon aide il fait partie des amis d’Allison que tu vas rencontrer au lycée ”. Cool j’ai hâte de rencontrer un autre loup garou surtout s’il a le potentiel de devenir un vrai Alpha ça veut dire que c’est quelqu’un de bien.

“ Quoi ce gamin est un véritable Alpha, tu as oublié de le mentionner hier Alan si Deucalion apprend qu’en plus de Scott qui en a le potentiel il y a en un autre à Beacon Hills ça risque d’être compliqué ”. La sœur d’Alan m’a regardé étonné.

“ Oui étant donné tes fréquentations j’ai préféré ne pas te le dire, mais ne t’inquiète pas Percy est très discret il sait parfaitement masquer son odeur contrairement à Scott et peut contrôler son pouvoir d’Alpha donc Deucalion ne saura rien à moins que tu ne le lui dises, je me demande d’ailleurs comment il a su pour Scott je t’avais parlé de son potentiel justement ”. Ouh il y a de la tension dans l’air je ferai mieux de changer de sujet.

“ En tout cas j’ai hâte de le rencontrer même si comme pour l’instant je cache ma vraie nature aux Argent j’imagine que je ne pourrai pas tout de suite lui dire qui je suis, mais c’est tant mieux comme ça on pourra devenir amis sans tout ce foutoir surnaturel ”. Pendant que je parlais Alan avait terminé de recoudre Braeden qui dormait toujours.

“ Bon j’ai fini ici, Percy je pense que tu peux y aller maintenant sauf si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour les papiers d’inscription du lycée donc vas-y profite de ton après midi ”.

“ D’accord bon après midi, oh et je compte sur vous pour ne pas lâcher votre meute d’Alpha sur moi ”. J’ai dit en regardant la sœur d’Alan pour la dernière partie puis je suis sorti de la clinique direction le premier skatepark que je trouve pour m’amuser un peu.

**Lydia**

J’étais dans la chambre d’Allison avec elle en train de l’aider à choisir une nouvelle couleur pour les murs quand Allison a attiré mon attention.

“ Lydia t’as vu ” ? A-t-elle dit en plaçant son poignet contre le mien alors que je testais les couleurs possibles sur son mur. Elle voulait parler des bleus que nous a fait cette dingue en attrapant nos poignets pendant qu’elle cherchait Scott.

“ J’ai vu que je vais devoir trouver un nouvel accessoire pour cacher ces bleus, pourquoi qu’est-ce qui te dérange ” ? C’est vrai que ces bleues sont moches et vachement visibles elle avait de la poigne cette drôle de fille en plus d’être flippante. Pour qui cette fille se prenait à débarquer dans notre lycée comme si c’était porte ouverte et exigée de voir un de nos amis en plus la façon dont elle parlait à Allison, c’est peut-être une ex jalouse.

“ Regarde bien si on place nos poignets comme ça on dirait que les bleus forment un symbole comme si on avait toutes les deux la moitié du symbole complet ”. J’ai du mal à ignorer le côté disgracieux mais en se concentrant un peu c’est vrai.

“ Hum peut-être, maintenant que tu le dis c’est vrai que c’est étrangement régulier comme un dessein qu’est-ce que ça veut dire d’après toi ” ?

“ Aucune idée, mais cette fille cherchait Scott et elle avait l’air assez inquiète on devrait probablement lui montrer peut-être saura-t-il ce que ça signifie ”. Elle veut surtout une excuse pour parler à Scott et savoir ce qu’il sait de cette fille.

Pendant que nous discutions nous avons été interrompu par une voix que je ne connaissais pas du tout, une voix d’homme mais douce et calme qui me rappelait la mer montante, discrète mais dangereuse.

“ Hum je dirai le vert d’eau plutôt, le rose ça fait juste petite princesse sans défense je doute que ça t’ailles Allison ”. Au son de la voix je me suis retournée pour tomber sur un garçon de mon âge environ, grand, athlétique comme un nageur, des cheveux noir de jais et des yeux d’un vert que je n’avais jamais vu avant. Sa peau était bronzée juste comme il faut et le peu que l’on voyait à travers ses vêtements était parfaitement lisse comme taillé dans le marbre. Ses vêtements justement gâchés un peu le tout on aurait dit les vêtements d’un homme de la quarantaine, assez mal ajustés et usée.

“ Percy tu es rentré tu aurais pu prévenir j’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ”. Allison a dit en lui lançant un de ses oreillers à portée de main. Il a juste esquivé et a lancé un sourire en coin totalement craquant.

“ Allison qui est ce mec canon devant ta chambre ? Me dis pas que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas de cette sortie à quatre tu aurais pu me le dire je suis ta meilleure amie ”. J’ai demandé en parlant suffisamment doucement pour qu’il n’entende pas, même si au vu de son sourire je pense qu’il m’a entendu, mince. Si c’est la raison derrière son refus de sortir alors je comprends totalement moi non plus je ne voudrais plus sortir avec un mec comme ça qui m’attend à la maison.

“ Euh Lydia je te présente Percy, Percy voici Lydia une de mes amis dont je t’ai parlé hier même si je pensais te la présenter au lycée quand tu commenceras les cours. Lydia, Percy est le pupille de Deaton et il va rester dormir chez nous jusqu’à ce qu’il ait un endroit où dormir ou autant de temps qu’il aura besoin il est arrivé hier après l’accident donc je n’ai pas pu t’en parler ”.

“ Eh bien ravie de faire ta connaissance Percy, j’ignorais que Deaton avait un pupille comment est-ce arrivé ” ? Outch j’ai dû dire un truc qu’il ne fallait pas son sourire est tombé et Allison m’a mis un coup de coude.

“ Content de te connaître aussi Lydia, Allison m’a dit beaucoup de bien de ses amis et j’avais hâte de les rencontrer. En fait ma mère est morte il y a trois mois et elle avait confié ma garde à son ami au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose donc maintenant Alan s’occupe de moi comme il peut ”. Ah stupide Lydia je viens de lui rappeler des choses qu’il essaie sûrement d’oublier.

“ Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis trop curieuse c’est plus fort que moi je ne voulais pas te forcer à te rappeler de mauvais souvenir ”.

“ Non ce n’est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ”. A-t-il dit en s’approchant de nous, il a subitement changé d’expression pour adopter un regard plus dur et a saisi doucement nos poignets à moi et Allison. J’ai remarqué son bracelet de cuire avec trois perles de la même couleur que ces yeux, c’était magnifique presque hypnotysant.

“ Que vous est-il arrivé, ça a l’air assez douloureux. Est-ce que quelqu’un vous a fait ça ” ? J’ai compris le changement dans son attitude, il était passé en mode protecteur en voyant les ecchymoses j’imagine sans mal qu’il devait détester ce genre de chose.

“ Ne t’inquiète pas Percy, ce n’était pas quelque chose d’intentionnel une femme cherchant un de nos amis à débarquer au lycée et nous a interrogé elle semblait assez paniqué et je pense qu’elle n’a pas réalisé qu’elle serrait si fort. Ça ne fait même pas mal tu sais ”. En entendant l’explication d’Allison il s’est calmé et a laissé nos poignets.

“ D’accord, ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? Le cerf hier et maintenant ça, on dirait que je suis tombé sur des aimants à ennuis ahah ”. Percy a dit en rigolant.

“ Bah c’est juste Beacon Hills cette ville est vraiment bizarre, tu t’en rendras vite compte si tu restes ”. J’ai ajouté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre la sombre histoire la saison 3A va commencer


	6. Des problèmes en perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur pas endroit honnêtement je m'embrouille entre le script de la saison 3 et ceux que j'ai en tête pour l'histoire j'oublie parfois ce que j'ai écris ce qui m'oblique à revenir en arrière plusieurs fois. Bref profitez de l'histoire

**Percy**

“ Alors vous voulez aller à cette fête pour trouver ce Scott c’est ça, pour lui montrer ces drôles de bleus que cette fille vous a fait aux poignets ”. J’ai demandé à Allison et Lydia alors qu’elle se préparait pour aller à cette fête, Allison voulait partir tout de suite mais Lyia lui a dit qu’il était hors de question qu’elle aille à une fête sans s’être habillé pour l’occasion même si elle ne faisait que passer.

“ Oui Percy tu veux venir avec nous je pourrais vous présenter comme ça je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien ”.

“ Heu c’est gentil mais je vais passer, en fait je suis curieux de rencontrer vos autres amis quand je serais au lycée et puis comme ça je me ferai ma propre idée si tu me présentes ils essaieront forcément d’être gentil avec moi je veux voir si je peux devenir ami avec eux sans ton aide ”.

“ Je doute que Stiles te ménage même si Allison te présente, il ne fait pas facilement confiance surtout quand quelqu’un s’approche de son meilleur ami Scott ”. M’a dit Lydia un peu moqueuse.

“ Eh bien c’est un bon réflexe de se méfier des inconnus mais t’es sûr que c’est avec toi que Scott sortait et pas plutôt Stiles ”. J’ai dit à Allison en rigolant.

“ J’avoue que je me suis toujours posé la question ”. A répondu Lydia en gagnant un regard noir d’Allison.

“ Quoi ? Scott était peut-être trop naïf pour même envisager ce genre de chose mais Stiles j’ai toujours eu des doutes sur lui ”. Lydia a ajouté sur la défensive.

“ Lydia tu sais très bien qu’il craque pour toi depuis un moment il t’a emmené au bal avant que tu l’abandonnes pour aller retrouver Jackson ”.

“ Ouah c’est cruel, même d’après mes standards et je suis resté inconscient des sentiments qu’un de mes amis avait pour moi pendant 5 tout en m’affichant avec ma petite amie sous ses yeux ”. J’ai dit en repensant à la façon dont j’avais probablement blessé Nico pendant longtemps, heureusement il n’avait plus son béguin pour moi et était maintenant heureux avec Will c’est tout ce que je pouvais lui souhaiter.

“ Allison tu me fais passer pour un monstre là, tu sais que c’était compliqué avec Jackson et son départ pour Londres ne m’a pas beaucoup laissé de temps pour considérer d’autres options ”. Lydia a répondu légèrement choqué.

“ Lydia je t’adore tu sais donc je ne te juge pas mais être conscient des sentiments de quelqu’un pour soi et faire semblant c’est un peu cruel comme l’a dit Percy au moins lui il ne savait pas pour son ami ”. Ouais j’ai effectivement ça pour moi, mais en y repensant j’aurais dû le voir quand même Nico passait son temps à me sauver quand il ne me faisait pas la tête je le voyais trop comme un frère ou alors je me sentais trop coupable pour le voir je pense.

“ Bon faudrait peut-être que vous partiez si vous voulez les attraper avant la fête après ils risquent d’être occupés et surtout un peu trop atteint par l’alcool pour comprendre les gribouillis sur vos poignets ”. J’ai dit pour mettre fin à la conversation.

“ Il n’a pas tort je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu veux demander à Scott pour ça ”. A ajouté Lydia alors qu’elle terminait d’ajuster sa tenue elle était partie changer de tenue au moins trois fois avant d’opter pour celle-là et elle doutait encore.

“ Parce que cette fille le cherchait, on aurait dit que c’était une question de vie ou de mort pour elle ”. Eh bien pas rassurant d’après ce qu’Alan a dit Scott est un loup garou prometteur s’il est en danger je vais peut-être devoir entrer en scène, mais si c’est pour sauver son ex je pense qu’Allison ne m’en voudra pas d’être un loup garou en tout cas j’espère maintenant que j’ai le confort d’une douche et d’un lit je ne veux pas devoir dormir dehors à nouveau.

“ Bon on y va Percy, si tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir alors sache qu’il y a des restes dans le frigo tu peux te servir ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas quand mon père va rentrer donc si tu veux sortir et que personne n’est rentré préviens nous qu’on ne s’inquiète pas ”.

“ Oh mais c’est que tu te ferais du souci pour moi, cette ville est si dangereuse que ça ”. J’ai dit avec un sourire en narquois en rigolant.

“ Tais-toi un peu on t’a accueilli c’est normal qu’on s’inquiète pour toi ”. Ça me faisait bizarre d’entendre ça, ça faisait un moment qu’on ne s’était pas inquiétés pour moi.

“ D’accord c’est promis, soyez prudentes sur la route je ne veux pas aider à décharger le corps d’un autre pauvre cerf ”.

“ Ahah très drôle, à tout à l’heure Percy ”.

**Scott**

D’une manière ou d’une autre Stiles avait réussi à me traîner jusqu’à une soirée, apparemment organisé pour l’anniversaire d’une de ses amies d’enfance, je n’avais pas très envie de venir à cause de tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête en ce moment avec Allison et cette meute d’Alpha flippante.

Mais bon il était parvenu à me convaincre que ça me changerait les idées.

“ Quoi ” ? J’ai demandé en voyant son regard sur moi à l’approche de la maison.

“ T’as vu la tête que tu fais ” ?

“ C’est ma tête normale ”. J’ai dit un peu énervé.

“ J’ai très bien vu ça saute aux yeux Scott ”. Quoi encore.

“ Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ”. J’ai demandé agacé.

“ Tu fais la tête de quelqu’un qui préférerait se pendre plutôt que d’aller à une soirée ”. Bon OK pas forcément me pendre il exagère toujours mais j’avoue j’aimerai bien être ailleurs.

“ Non c’est juste que c’est une soirée avec des gens d’un autre lycée et je trouve ça bizarre ”. Excuse pourri me voilà.

“ C’est juste un verre ça va pas te tuer ”. Au moment où il me réexpliquait que c’était la soirée d’une de ses amies de maternelle, qu’elle nous présenterait tous ses amis et qu’on devait arrêter de penser à Lydia et Allison je recevais justement un appel d’Allison.

“ T’as raison ”. J’ai finalement dit à Stiles en ignorant l’appel.

“ Évidemment que j’ai raison maintenant on y va ”.

À peine entrer dans la maison une fille sautait à la bouche de Stiles pour l’embrasser puis l’entraîner pour soi-disant choisir une bouteille mais pas besoin d’être un loup garou capable de sentir les phéromones pour comprendre ce qu’elle voulait vraiment. Alors que je les regardais partir ensemble j’ai salué la fille qui accompagnait l’amie de Stiles.

“ Salut ”. J’ai dit avec un sourire, elle m’a regardé comme un bout de viande invarié au supermarché avant de repartir.

“ Ben quoi ”. J’ai dit pour moi-même, pas du tout vexé même si je mérite bien mieux qu’un regard désintéressé je suis un putain de loup garou sexy quoi.

J’ai reçu un message d’Allison me disant qu’elle était en chemin pour venir ici. J’ai essayé de m’intégrer à la fête en attendant comme je pouvais mais la fille censée nous présenter étant maintenant partis avec Stiles j’avais l’impression de faire tâche dans le décor. Après plusieurs minutes j’ai vu Stiles se précipiter à l’étage depuis la cave en direction de ce qu’on m’avait indiqué comme la salle de bain. La soirée s’annonçait bien pour au moins un de nous deux.

Finalement je suis sorti en entendant la voiture d’Allison se garer et je suis tombé sur elle et Lydia qui m’attendait. Voyant son visage grave j’ai compris que quelque chose n’allait pas.

“ C’est pas pour la discussion qu’on était censé avoir si ” ? Elle a fait non de la tête.

“ Il fallait que je te montre ça ”. Elle a dit en me montrant une marque sur son poignet, je n’avais aucune idée de ce que s’était mais je trouvais ça bizarre.

“ J’en ai une aussi ”. M’a dit Lydia en me montrant son propre poignet.

“ Qu’est-ce que c’est et d’où ça vient ”. J’ai demandé un peu en colère car ça ressemble quand même a des bleus et il y a quelque chose d’autres qui me dérange.

“ On espérait que tu nous le dises, une fille nous a fait ça en agrippant nos poignets à l’école elle était à ta recherche et elle semblait vraiment inquiète ”. M’a répondu Allison.

“ Une fille tu dis, dans ce cas c’est peut être la même fille qui a sauvé Isaac par contre je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être mais je pense que c’est définitivement quelque chose, c’est trop régulier pour être de simple marque de prise ”.

“ Quelle fille qui a sauvé Isaac et pourquoi devait-il être sauvé ”.

“ D’après Derek il y a une nouvelle meute en ville, se serait une meute d’Alpha dirigé par un certain Deucalion ils ont Boyd et Erica et Isaac s’était fait capturer en les cherchant mais cette fille l’a libéré et ils se sont échappés ”.

“ Et Boyd et Erica où sont-ils ”. M’a demandé Allison.

“ Toujours prisonnier pour ce qu’on en sait, mais les Alphas ont effacé la localisation de l’endroit où ils les retiennent de l’esprit d’Isaac donc on ne sait pas où ils sont c’est ce qu’on doit découvrir et cette marque est peut-être un indice ”.

Pendant qu’on parlait Stiles nous a rejoins l’air vaguement déçu mais il n’a rien dit. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation on a convenu de se retrouver demain au lycée pour parler avec Derek de cette marque étrange sur les poignets d’Allison et Lydia. Allison nous a proposé de nous ramener lorsqu’il était évident qu’aucun de nous deux n’avait plus la tête à faire la fête.

“ Merci de me raccompagner ”. J’ai dit à Allison après qu’on est déposé Lydia et Stiles chez eux. “ Je sais que ce n’est pas le bon moment mais je peux te poser une question ”. En fait quelque chose me dérangeait depuis qu’Allison était arrivée à la fête.

“ Oui vas-y ”.

“ Est-ce que tu vois quelqu’un d’autre ”. J’ai demandé car depuis tout à l’heure je sentais une autre odeur autour d’Allison, une odeur d’homme, je sais que ce n’est pas très juste de ma part mais profitant de l’effet de surprise j’ai écouté ses battements de cœur pour savoir si elle me disait la vérité.

“ Quoi ! Non, écoutes Scott je viens à peine de rentrer à Beacon Hills comment je pourrai déjà être avec quelqu’un. Je sais que c’est compliqué entre nous mais je t’en aurais parlé si jamais commencé à sortir avec quelqu’un d’autre ”. Elle disait la vérité.

“ Désolé, c’est juste que quand tu es arrivé tout à l’heure j’ai senti une odeur sur toi, une odeur d’homme, donc je me suis posé des questions maintenant que j’y pense ça venait aussi de Lydia un peu plus faible ”.

“ Ah je vois, en fait mon père héberge quelqu’un en ce moment quand il a vu les marques sur nos poignets il s’est inquiété pour nous j’imagine que c’est son odeur ”. Toujours la vérité, merde j’ai vraiment l’air d’un idiot jaloux maintenant.

“ Oh d’accord, s’il s’est inquiété c’est que c’est quelqu’un de bien et si ton père l’a accueilli il doit être digne de confiance désolé d’avoir demandé ”.

“ Ce n’est rien Scott je comprends ”. Après ça le reste du trajet c’est fait dans un silence assez gênant puis je suis descendu devant chez moi et on s’est dit au revoir.

**Stiles**

Honnêtement je n’étais pas d’humeur pour écouter Derek se plaindre de nos deux meilleures amies à Scott et à moi surtout après une mauvaise nuit à me demander pourquoi Heather m’avait allumé pour me planter ensuite est-ce qu’elle voulait juste se moquer de moi avec ses amies ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait une partie de moi avait été soulagé de ne pas la trouver là en redescendant, en y réfléchissant je préférais que ma première fois est un peu plus de sens que ça.

“ Je te rappelle que celle-là s’est servi de moi pour ressusciter mon oncle psychopathe, merci au fait. Et que celle-là a tiré pas moins d’une trentaine de flèche sur moi et le reste de ma meute ”. A-t-il dit en pointant Lydia et Allison qui au fait ont des noms et ne s’appelle pas ‘celle-là’.

“ Bon ça v on se détend un peu d’accord, personne n’est mort c’est le principal, bon il y a peut-être eu une ou deux mutilations et petit massacre par-ci par-là mais on est vivant. Il me semble important de faire la distinction ”. J’espérai désamorcer la situation mais c’était sans compter Alison qui a rappelé a juste titre que sa mère était morte. Finalement Derek nous a dit qu’il voulait du concret au sujet de ces soi-disant marques et est parti.

Pendant le cours d’économies du coach Scott à impressionner tout le monde avec son nouveau lui plus studieux et moi je me suis tapé une honte bien appuyée par la remarque que coach lorsqu’il a ramassé la capote que j’avais fait tomber de ma poche en me disant ‘félicitation’. Bref la journée pourrie continue.

“ Quelqu’un d’autre pour tenter sa chance ”. A demandé le coach lorsque Scott a refusé de jouer à son petit jeu qui consistait à jeter une pièce dans un gobelet en échange d’un allègement de devoir en cas de réussite et d’une augmentation en cas d’échec. Tout ça pour illustrer le risque et la récompense des fois je me demande comment il a eu son diplôme d’enseignant pour l’économie.

Pensant que c’était un bon moyen d’effacer cette honte de tout à l’heure j’ai décidé de relever le défi. Je me suis donc levé pour le faire.

“ Oui c’est bien, monsieur est joueur allé en piste ”. M’a dit le coach.

Mais bien sûr c’est à ce moment que mon père est entré dans la classe pour me chercher accompagner d’un autre agent de police.

“ Stiles qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier soir avec Heather ”. M’a demandé mon père une fois dans le couloir.

“ Comment ça pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ” ? J’ai demandé perplexe.

“ Stiles c’est sérieux dis nous ce qui c’est passé, personne ne l’a revue après la fête”. Voyant bien que c’était sérieux j’ai coopéré même si ça me gênait un peu d’en parler avec l’agent à côté de mon père je leur ai raconté comment Heather m’avait entraîné à la cave et comment je m’étais absenté à l’étage pour finalement retrouver la cave vide.

“ Elle était plus là alors je me suis dit qu’elle devait être retournée avec ses potes ”. J’ai dit pour finir mon histoire. “ Et vous dites que personne l’a revue ”.

“ Non on a lancé un avis de recherche mais tous ses amis disent que tu es le dernier à l’avoir vu ”. Quoi.

“ Moi ” ? J’ai dit choqué.

“ On espère que s’est simplement une fugue ou un coup de tête d’adolescente éméchée, mais si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit tu m’appelles c’est compris ”. Putain j’espère que c’est pas lié à cette meute d’Alpha qui rodent dans Beacon Hills. Je dois en parler à Scott.

Après avoir fini de prendre ma déposition mon père m’a laissé regagner le cours juste à temps pour voir Greenberg se prendre le malus de devoir apparemment il avait insisté contre l’avis du coach pour essayer. En sortant du cours j’ai voulu parler à Scott d’Heather.

“ Scott, tu te souviens d’Heather à la fête hier ” ?

“ Ouais j’ai entendu quand ton père t’a dit qu’elle avait disparu ”. D’habitude je n’apprécie pas trop qu’il espionne sur moi mais j’avoue que ça simplifie vachement la conversation.

“ Est-ce que ça pourrait être la meute d’Alpha ”.

“ Tu penses qu’ils ont kidnappé Heather pour en faire une des leur ”. Scott m’a demandé sceptique.

“ Derek dit que c’est plus facile avec des ados ”. Ah j’arrive pas à croire que je cite Derek.

“ Mais qu’est-ce qu’une meute d’Alphas feraient d’une béta ”.

“ Écoute les raisons moi je m’en tape, cette fille c’est… nos mères était les meilleurs amis du monde avant que la mienne meure. On prenait des bains ensemble quand on avait trois ans. On doit faire quelque chose ”. Elle un peu comme Scott pour moi même si on s’était éloigné ces derniers temps je tiens à elle.

“ Il faut qu’Isaac retrouve la mémoire ”. A dit Scott catégorique. On est donc allé voir la seule personne qui en sait plus que Peter sur les loups garou, le patron de Scott.

**Percy**

N’étant toujours pas inscrit au lycée car ce genre de chose prend du temps surtout que ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais fournir mon dossier scolaire, non pas qu’il aiderait vu mes résultats, j’ai fait une nouvelle grasse mâtiné et je ne me suis levé que vers 11 heures. En descendant chercher un truc à manger le temps qu’il soit l’heure de déjeuner j’ai trouvé Chris dans la cuisine.

“ Salut Percy, tu as bien dormi à ce que je vois. Profites-en tant que c’est possible j’ai appelé Deaton ce matin il m’a dit que tu devrais commencer les cours d’ici la fin de la semaine ”. 

“ Bonjour Chris, j’imagine que je devrais faire un effort pour me lever plus tôt mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’avais pas dormis au calme et sans obligation que j’avoue j’ai du mal. Vous n’êtes pas au travail ” ? Il m’a fait un sourire chaleureux avant de continuer.

“ Ne t’inquiète pas ce n’était pas un reproche tu es encore un ado, je sais bien que vous avez du mal à vous lever le matin. Pour répondre à ta question mon métier n’as pas vraiment d’horaire fixe comme tu t’en doutes aujourd’hui je n’ai aucune vente de prévu donc tu peux passer la journée ici avec moi si tu veux ça te fera de la compagnie ”. Effectivement la vente d’armes même légal ne doit pas vraiment obéir à un emploi du temps très strict.

“ Oh c’est cool, par contre j’ai prévu de passer voir Alan cet après-midi pour voir si je pourrais travailler à la clinique je veux pouvoir payer mes dépenses et m’acheter mes propres affaires ”. J’ai répondu avec sincérité.

“ Tu es un garçon sérieux c’est bien, mais n’oublies pas que tu n’as que 17 ans tu peux laisser les adultes s’occuper un peu de toi encore un peu. Mais je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes Deaton sera très heureux de te prendre avec lui à la clinique ”. C’est ce qu’il avait laissé entendre oui.

“ Merci c’est gentil mais je pense quand même que c’est mieux si je ne dépends pas trop des autres ça me mettrait mal à l’aise. Sinon vous allez faire quoi de votre journée ici ”. J’étais curieux de savoir ce que faisait un chasseur de loup garou pendant ses jours de repos même si je doute qu’il fasse quoi que ce soit de suspect avec moi autour de lui.

“ Tu sais je t’ai dit de m’appeler Chris mais ça veut aussi dire que tu peux me tutoyer Percy, en fait j’avais l’intention d’aller faire un petit tour au stand de tir pour me détendre tu veux venir j’ai vu que tu étais plutôt à l’aise avec une arme ”. Les armes à feu me sont venu assez naturellement quand Clarisse me les a montrés au camp j’avais d’ailleurs étais surpris je pensais que c’était du même domaine que les arcs et que donc je n’aurais aucun talent mais apparemment je m’étais trompé. En vérité un petit entraînement pourrait être sympa et s’est l’occasion d’observer Chris dans son élément.

“ D’accord ouais j’aimerais bien venir avec vous… euh avec toi ”.

“ Eh bien s’est réglé on part après mangé on te fera une carte de membre ”. 

On a mangé tôt et on est arrivé au stand de tir à midi, Chris m’a présenté au personnel d’accueil qu’il semblait bien connaître sûrement des clients à lui. Après quelques minutes à remplir les papiers pour mon admission on s’est dirigé vers l’armurerie pour choisir nos armes, bien que je sache les manipuler je ne m’y connais pas trop j’ai donc laissé Chris me conseiller. Il m’a conseillé un Beretta 92, que j’avais déjà manipulé avant même si je ne savais pas son nom comme c’est une arme classique de l’armée.

“ Oh je le connais celui-là je m’en suis déjà servi au camp ”. Je me suis exclamé, gagnant des regards étrange de la part des autres clients et un sourire sympathique de Chris.

“ Oui ça ne m’étonne tu m’as dit que c’était un camp pour enfants de militaire n’est-ce pas, cette arme est très utilisée par les forces militaires même les policiers de Beacon Hills en utilisent ”. M’a-t-il expliqué.

“ Ah ça explique tout ”. J’ai dit. On est ensuite allé dans la zone de tir, Chris m’a dit de commencer avec des cibles à 20 mètres mais voyant ma maîtrise il m’a vite fait passer à 30 mètres.

“ Eh bien en voyant ta posture hier j’avais déjà des doutes mais ça se confirme tu excelles avec une arme tu as un vrai don Percy ”. C’était bizarre de m’entendre dire ça, parmi les enfants d’Arès quand j’étais au camp je ne me détachais pas tant que ça même si Clarisse avait dit que je me débrouillais. Donc entendre d’un expert que j’avais en fait un don m’a donné la même sensation que quand j’ai désarmé Luke au camp pour la première fois, un sentiment de fierté.

En y réfléchissant j’étais peut-être meilleur depuis que mes capacités de loup garou s’exprimaient il faudrait que je trouve un moment pour tester à quel point mes aptitudes de demi-dieu ont été amélioré par mon côté loup.

“ Merci honnêtement je ne m’attendais pas à être si bon ça fait un moment que je n’avais pas tiré ”. D’un seul coup je me suis souvenu du soir ou j’avais envoyé un message Iris à ma mère pour lui dire que j’avais essayé les armes à feu au camp. Elle m’avait disputé en disant que c’était dangereux et m’avait demandé de ne pas recommencer sans la supervision d’un adulte. En effet Clarisse et ses frères et sœurs étaient peut-être doués avec des armes mais ils n’étaient certainement pas des adultes. Ce souvenir m’a rendu très nostalgique et avant que je m’en rende compte j’vaais quelques larmes qui coulaient.

“ Hé Percy est-ce que ça va ” ? M’a demandé Chris en en posant une main sur mon épaule quand il m’a vu pleurer.

“ Oui, désolé je pensais juste à ma mère. Elle n’était pas une grande fan des armes à feu elle voulait que je sois plus prudent ”. J’ai dit en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé.

“ Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Tu veux arrêter, je peux te ramener si tu veux ”. M’a-t-il dit inquiet.

“ Non c’est bon, c’est juste qu’elle me manque ce n’était pas vraiment un souvenir douloureux, et elle était d’accord tant qu’un adulte est là donc ça ira ”. J’ai dit.

Après m’être remis de cette vague d’émotion j’ai fait un carton plein, Chris aussi. On a fini par quitter le stand de tir vers 14 heures pour rentrer à la maison.

“ Merci de m’avoir emmené avec toi, c’était sympa de sortir un peu se détendre ”. J’ai dit à Chris en arrivant.

“ Quand tu veux, ça m’a fait plaisir aussi je vais rarement au stand de tir avec Allison, elle préfère les armes blanches ou son arc donc c’était sympa d’avoir de la compagnie pour une fois surtout que tu es très doué tu as presque instantanément compris comment utiliser les différentes armes que je t’ai fait essayer ”.

“ Ahah comme je vous l’ai dit j’ai de la pratique mais je préfère les armes blanches aussi et le corps à corps ”. Il s’est retourné pour me faire un sourire narquois.

“ Eh bien dans ce cas tu pourras t’exercer avec Allison mais attention elle est impitoyable avec ses dagues chinoises, et si tu veux un partenaire pour du sparring n’hésite pas à me demander ça me dérouillera ”.

“ Ok pas de soucis. Bon je vais aller voir Alan maintenant à tout à l’heure ”. J’ai dit.

“ Attends tu ne veux pas que je te dépose ”. M’a dit Chris avant que je ne monte l’escalier.

“ Non c’est bon je vais prendre ma planche ”. Et je suis monté chercher ma planche, j’ai salué une dernière fois Chris en sortant et je me suis dirigé vers la clinique d’Alan.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis arrivé devant la clinique qui indiqué fermée, il y avait une vieille Jeep bleue en sale état garé devant et j’ai senti l’odeur d’au moins deux loups garou peut-être trois dedans, l’un d’eux était un Alpha. Comme je n’ai pas senti de danger j’ai supposé qu’il s’agissait de connaissances d’Alan et j’ai décidé d’attendre tranquillement qu’ils s’en aillent car pour l’instant Alan m’avait conseillé de rester discret.

Après ce qui m’a semblé durer une éternité, en fait c’était plutôt une demi-heure mais le TDAH n’arrange pas les choses, quatre personnes sont sortis de la clinique maintenant qu’ils étaient dehors je pouvais dire avec certitude qu’ils étaient trois loups garou et un humain. Celui dont l’odeur était la plus forte, l’Alpha je supposais, avait un regard assez sévère sur le visage et dégagé un fort stress mélangé à de la peur et de la colère. À côté de lui un jeune, d’environ mon âge, brun à la peau bronzée avec des yeux marron d’environ 1m80 peut-être moins, un loup garou aussi, a posé une main sur son épaule avant de lui dire quelque chose que j’ai pu entendre grâce à mon audition améliorée.

“ Désolé pour Erica Derek, on sauvera Boyd et cette fille avant la pleine lune ”.

Le dénommé Derek ne répondit rien il se contenta de repousser la main de l’autre loup garou avant de monter à l’arrière de la voiture avec le troisième loup garou, un jeune du même âge que l’autre avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleu-gris. Juste avant d’entrer dans la voiture Derek a lancé un regard dans ma direction comme s’il avait senti ma présence heureusement je masquais mon odeur et j’étais bien caché après avoir froncé les sourcils il est finalement monté dedans.

Le dernier des quatre, celui qui était humain avait une odeur assez familière ça me rappelait le camp mais je ne pense pas qu’il était un demi-dieu. Il avait le même âge que les deux autres plus jeunes, en fait seul l’Alpha semblait plus âgé les autres étaient des lycéens, des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron mais la peau beaucoup plus pâle que l’autre loup garou. Lui et celui qui s’était adressé à Derek étaient chacun d’un côté de la voiture à l’avant avec l’humain du côté conducteur quand ce dernier a parlé.

“ Scott je le sens pas, ils les ont depuis des mois et ils décident de les tuer seulement maintenant quelque chose cloche ”. Scott semblait y réfléchir aussi son odeur montrait qu’il était inquiet.

“ Je sais Stiles mais on doit quand même aller les sauver ”.

“ T’en es sûr ? Je veux dire Boyd est pas méchant même s’il est pas très causant mais on sait rien de cette autre fille avec lui, si ça se trouve c’est elle qui a tué Erica ”. Scott lui a lancé un regard qui disait “ ce n’est pas une raison ”.

“ Bon OK mais vient pas dire que je t’aurai pas prévenu ”. A dit Stiles avant qu’ils ne montent tous les deux dans la voiture et qu’ils ne partent. Après ça je suis allé voir Alan pour en apprendre plus.

“ Salut ”. J’ai dit en entrant et en allant directement dans la salle d’opération à l’arrière où se trouvait Alan à côté d’une grande baignoire comme celle qu’il avait utilisé avec moi à la différence qu’il n’y avait pas de pétale d’aconit dedans.

“ Oh Percy, tu m’as fait peur ”. Dit-il en sursautant.

“ Désolé, j’ai vu votre petite équipe de loup garou en arrivant, ils ne m’ont pas vu, j’ai cru comprendre qu’ils cherchaient des gens ce sont ceux enlevés par la meute d’Alpha que votre sœur tempère. C’est pour ça cette baignoire ou vous voulait voler mon titre de seigneurs de la plomberie ”. J’ai dit en en mettant des guillemets sur ‘tempère’ et ajouté mon fidèle sourire en coin à la fin. Il m’a rendu mon sourire avant de répondre.

“ Oui comme je t’ai dit ils ont enlevé deux des amis de mon protégé Scott et Isaac a perdu les souvenirs de l’endroit où ils étaient retenus donc il a eu le droit à la baignoire comme toi. Je ne savais pour ton titre ceci dit ”. Son expression était tendue.

“ Oui c’est une longue histoire disons juste qu’aucun tuyau ne me résiste, et du coup ils savent où ils sont maintenant ”.

“ Oui ils ont trouvés maintenant espérons qu’ils puissent arriver à les sauver, malheureusement pendant qu’il était sous hypnose Isaac a laissé entendre que l’un d’eux une fille nommée Erica était morte ”.

“ J’ai entendu ça ouais, c’est triste Derek semblait très perturbé je ne sais pas ce que c’est de perdre un membre de sa meute mais ça a l’air douloureux. Je ne comprends pas cependant ne pouviez-vous pas simplement demander à votre sœur où se trouvaient les otages ” ? J’ai demandé perplexe.

“ Malheureusement non, nos rapports sont plus compliqués que ça. Elle n’en fait qu’à sa tête. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça tu penses que tu pourrais veiller sur eux demain soir, ils seront à la banque abandonnée de Beacon Hills ”. Alan m’a demandé sincèrement inquiet.

“ Ouais bien sûr, j’essaierai d’aider en restant discret ”. Il a eu l’air soulagé et son expression s’est détendu.

“ Merci, sinon pourquoi était tu venu aujourd’hui ” ? Oh oui c’est vrai j’avais failli oublier.

“ En fait je voulais savoir si je pouvais travailler ici avec vous et Scott pour payer mes dépenses, en plus je m’intéresse à la biologie marine donc travailler comme assistant vétérinaire peut-être utile pour un éventuel CV plus tard ”. Il a affiché un vrai sourire et une expression un peu amusé.

“ Eh bien j’aimerais bien t’avoir avec moi Percy et comme je t’ai dit j’aimerai que tu aides Scott donc ça pourrait être un bon moyen de vous rapprocher, par contre on a rarement l’occasion de s’occuper de la faune marine ici mais je suis le vétérinaire attitré de l’aquarium de Beacon Hills donc il m’appelle de temps pour m’occuper des phoques ou des dauphins ”. Génial je n’espérai pas temps.

“ Ouah je ne savais même pas que cette ville avait un aquarium assez grand pour accueillir des animaux de cette taille, oh je communique aussi avec les chevaux à cause de tout le truc Poséidon donc si jamais vous êtes appelé pour ça je pourrais vous être utile ”. J’ai dit rayonnant.

“ Ahah d’accord, tu as l’air vraiment passionné tu me fais beaucoup pensé à Scott là-dessus, comme pour l’aquarium c’est assez rare mais j’y penserai. Tu commences lundi prochain ça te va ”. A répondu Alan souriant.

“ Oui c’est parfait merci ”.

“ De rien, en fait tu commences l’école ce vendredi je les ai appelés ce matin tout est bon pour toi ”.

Parfait plus qu’à sauver des otages d’une meute d’Alpha sanguinaire et ma nouvelle vie à Beacon Hills pourra vraiment commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gros changement commence au prochain chapitre, Percy a rencontré tout le monde et Deaton l'a missionné. En fait si par endroit Percy appelle Deaton 'Deaton' et non 'Alan' comme il est censé le faire dites le moi que je corrige j'ai tellement l'habitude de Deaton que même moi je galère.  
> Certains se demande peut-être pourquoi Percy trouve l'odeur de Stiles familière c'est à cause de son TDAH le stress et l'hyperactivité de Stiles ont une odeur bien caractéristique qui est souvent mêlé à l'odeur des demi dieu du camp Half Blood mais ceci n'est pas une histoire ou Stiles est un demi-dieu je précise.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien mince alors je parie qu'il l'a pas vu venir celle là, dans le prochain chapitre on aura la réaction d'annabeth mais bien sûr aussi de Percy à cette nouvelle pour le moins troublante, on découvrira aussi comment le reste du camp va réagir à cette nouvelle ainsi qu'à la mort du pauvre Louis et bien d'autres choses alors n'oubliez pas de suivre.


End file.
